


How To Get Away With Winning A War

by theparacosm



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Has Issues, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Dooku Is EXHAUSTED, Emotional Obi-Wan Kenobi, Everyone Needs A Hug Except For Sheev, F/F, F/M, FULL CIRCLE BABY, Force Presences Are Like Elements, He Can Kick The Bucket, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Luke Skywalker, Morally Grey Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Order 66, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts, That's Not How The Force Works, The Lineage TM, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Travelling Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda is a Troll, clones are baby, everyone has hate boners for obi-wan, god kenobi is hot, if that makes sense, palpatine is a little bitch, there's actually humor in here if you look for it, ventress and kenobi are kind of a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparacosm/pseuds/theparacosm
Summary: When all hope is lost, Obi-Wan gets a second chance to save Anakin and the people he loves.It's only a matter of taking down the most powerful Sith Lord the galaxy had ever seen, without getting caught by said man.Piece. Of. Cake.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Savage Opress, Dooku & Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku/Jocasta Nu, Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Asajj Ventress, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Plo Koon & Ahsoka Tano, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker, Sly Moore/Sheev Palpatine
Comments: 44
Kudos: 380





	1. The Turning Point

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to pick up this piece from The Lost And Forgotten Works, since I realized it had a lot of potential. The first few chapters are probably going to be a little heavy, for obvious reasons. 
> 
> TW: Suicidal thoughts and major character death, though only temporarily.

**_Obi-Wan Kenobi was in desperate need of a good drink, a good friend, and a good reason not to give up on life itself._ **

Everything had fallen apart just as Palpatine had wanted. Though, Obi-Wan supposed he couldn’t quite call the Sith Lord who orchestrated an entire war something so austere as ‘Palpatine’. This man, this _Darth Sidious_ , had orchestrated the entire Clone Wars just to get his way. Billions were dead as the Sith rose to power on the ashes of the Jedi Order.

Ashes wasn’t something Obi-Wan wanted to think about. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he himself had done. It was the right thing, and he knew it in his core, but his very spirit felt as if someone had torn it apart. Anakin had shared such a unique bond with him, and Obi-Wan had felt it sever as he left his best friend to burn on the scorching hot sands of Mustafar.

Obi-Wan couldn’t even blame Palpatine--Sidious--for what had happened. It was Obi-Wan’s one responsibility to make sure Anakin stayed rooted in the Light Side, and he had _failed_. Somehow, Kenobi managed to keep a mindset that Anakin was just fine, mentally stable throughout a ravaging war that forced all Jedi to stray from the light. A war that ripped his very own Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, right out of Anakin’s hands.

And now, Anakin Skywalker was no more, as much as Obi-Wan wanted to deny it. The young and bright-eyed boy who Qui-Gon had cared for had been shaped into this dark and ireful individual, who had killed _younglings_. The future of the Jedi Order, those Anakin had looked upon with playful amusement as he remembered his early days. Had Obi-Wan misinterpreted that? Was Anakin envious of the children who had grown up in the temple? Those who weren’t shunned from training due to their age? Those who were mercifully spared the pain of leaving their parents?

“Shmi,” Obi-Wan croaked out as he thought about Anakin’s kind-hearted mother. She had given up her son to a Jedi Order that let him fall to the dark side. Perhaps it was a blessing she couldn’t see her son as he was now. A blessing to Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan alone, so he wouldn’t have to see the sadness, the anguish in her eyes as she realized that the man she entrusted her son to had failed. Failed in the most spectacular way a man could fail.

The Jedi Master...no, there were no Jedi anymore...Obi-Wan Kenobi could barely see through the gloss of tears over his eyes. He could feel them cascading down his face as his ship piloted him to Naboo, Padme’s homeworld and final resting place.

Obi-Wan had failed her, too. Anakin had truly killed her right in front of Obi-Wan as he did nothing. And the two life forces inside of Anakin’s beloved wife were snuffed out along with her. Kenobi found it hard to breathe as he thought about it. Anakin hadn’t even told him about their marriage, and while that made Obi-Wan feel betrayed, he knew it was his fault. He had been such a stickler for the Code that he had estranged Skywalker. Estranged him to the point where the Chancellor was the only one Anakin could talk to.

Obi-Wan had been the perfect little pawn for Sidious, and he hated it. He had danced along the stage with his allies, arms held up by the strings he thought he had cut long ago. And it devastated Obi-Wan that he couldn’t sense Sidious’ presence. Neither could Yoda or Windu, but Obi-Wan had been the one most firmly rooted in the light. Or at least, that’s what Kenobi had believed. Every decision of his life was based upon the fact that he could trust the Force, the Jedi, the Code, but now...all of those things were corrupted.

And yet, Kenobi still felt the innate need to fight. Everything was hopeless. Everyone was dead, and any hope of stopping Skywalker lay inside of Padme Amidala’s stomach, sleeping forever.

Obi-Wan sucked in a long, aching breath as he looked out the window to see the endless blue-white of hyperspace. The pure silence terrified Obi-Wan, sending shivers through his bones. Only now could he see how much the Jedi had changed. The silence used to be a beautiful thing, the only prerequisite to a strong Force connection. But the terrors of the war had tarnished the name of silence, so that the neverending quiet was only a warning of the dangers to come.

This is what Palpatine had wanted, Obi-Wan concluded as he wiped away his tears with the soot-stained sleeve of his robe. He had wanted the Jedi to fall slowly, to believe they were still in the Light even as they spiraled into the darkness. It was a harrowing reality that Kenobi had to face now. The Jedi Order had died when Qui-Gon had--as they blindly elected a Sith Lord to rule their Republic.

How foolish they had been. If they had only known one piece of the puzzle, if they had only a glimpse of what was to come, maybe they would’ve changed…

Of course they wouldn’t have. They had been arrogant, every last one of them. Obi-Wan had reprimanded Anakin for his overconfidence when everyone else at the temple suffered the same sins. Obi-Wan himself had been the most arrogant of all. Dooku had told him, had _warned_ him that a Sith Lord was in the Senate.

Obi-Wan pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes as he grappled with such a concept. If he had taken a moment to listen to what Dooku was saying, to look into his eyes and see the truth, perhaps this could’ve been avoided entirely. If he had just looked into a couple Senators, he could’ve gotten a peek at the web spun across the galaxy. If he had just told _one_ Jedi, they could’ve reached out into the Force and discern such truths.

But Obi-Wan had done none of that. So wrapped up in his own self-assurance that he couldn’t see what was sitting right in front of him. Palpatine had been taunting them since the beginning. He knew the Jedi were too convinced that Dooku was the Sith Master to even consider that someone else was pulling the strings, weaving the web.

He had been flashing his hand, the cards he held right in front of everyone, but they turned a blind eye. Obi-Wan turned a blind eye. Palpatine was as petty as they came, as Obi-Wan thought about it. He only wore crimson and black--standard colors of the Sith. He was somehow loved by everyone in the Senate, though no one else in history had accomplished such a feat.

And inside his quarters had been a vase full of Sith ashes. Obi-Wan had been into the man’s quarters on more than one occasion, if only to ask the man about Anakin, since his ‘best’ friend never told him anything as it was. Sith. Ashes. Inches away from him.

Palpatine must’ve been stifling laughter the entire time.

Obi-Wan tore his thoughts away from such things as he turned back to his ship’s control panel, only to find that they had passed the planet of Naboo ages ago, and were now hurtling past the Unknown Regions. Kenobi felt no urge to change their course: if anything, this was the best thing Obi-Wan could hope for. Disappearing into space forever after the mistakes he had made.

**_Well, you are a coward._ **

Obi-Wan blinked twice, clearing his emotions for a moment to process what he was hearing. The voice was not his own. In fact, it wasn’t even one he recognized. But he felt his heart stop clenching as he listened to it, and his body began to relax. Obi-Wan didn’t like that. He didn’t like feeling vulnerable like this.

**_The war has changed the views of many Jedi. We had hoped you would’ve stayed relatively the same. Thank you for doing your best. You are the last viable connection to the Force. Grandmaster Yoda has...perished._ **

Obi-Wan was numb to the concept entirely. There had been too much lost to individually mourn each Jedi youngling, Padawan, Knight, Master, or even the Grandmaster. Kenobi himself was letting himself shoot into space. This galaxy was losing hope, and so was he.

**_We implore you to not give yourself up like this. You have another chance._ **

Obi-Wan would have laughed if he could. “Another chance?” He muttered cynically. There was no ‘another chance’. The galaxy had been taken over, and Obi-Wan couldn’t fight Sidious and Ana...Vader at the same time. All had been lost. The future...the future was gone.

**_The Force is harbor to a great many things. Giving you a second chance...is entirely possible._ **

Kenobi took a moment to ponder this. He was emotionally screwed over, and this could very well be his mind trying to cope with the loss he’d experienced. But if this was real...if he really had a second chance due to the Force’s influence, would he be able to do it?

**_We believe in you, Obi-Wan. Too long has the Force been used for malicious intent such as the Emperor’s. We know you can make things right, because you are Obi-Wan Kenobi, and you may not be the Chosen One, but you are the only one left._ **

Obi-Wan closed his eyes. _And if I accept?_

**_You will be transported back in time, to put it simply. You will have three years to take down the Emperor’s massive scheme and repurify the Jedi Order._ **

This is a lot for just one man, Obi-Wan thought silently, willing to have hope that this could possibly happen. _The chances of me succeeding are astronomically small._

**_Indeed. But are you willing to take that chance? This is the single most fundamental choice of your existence. Allow yourself to die in space, or get another chance to save everything you’ve lost. The twins, your brothers and sisters, Anakin, Padme, Satine, the entire galaxy’s freedom._ **

There wasn’t much of a decision now, was there? Obi-Wan would take what he could get now. Anything to get his life back. And he had considered that the Empire might collapse under the weight of the galaxy, but Sidious would hardly allow something like that. He’d planned this for decades. Rebellion was something he had expected.

But this...whatever this was, Palpatine surely wouldn’t be expecting this.

“I’ll do it,” Obi-Wan said, his voice dripping in conviction. “Is there a catch? A penalty for doing this? Surely, there’s a reason the Jedi haven’t mentioned this kind of ability.”

**_You are the first Force user to go through with this. Many have heard our voice and chalked it up to some sort of grief-hallucination, as you have. You are the first to believe that a rewind is possible._ **

Thank you, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The Jedi nodded, looking out into hyperspace. “So...when will I know?”

In the silence, Obi-Wan saw the blueness of hyperspace twirling into silvery-white. This ship around him began to shift into the same pearly colors and material. Padme disappeared from the medbay as well, and Obi-Wan considered what he’d do if this was decidedly real.

He felt his eyelids grow heavy, and the Jedi Master followed his instincts and closed his eyes. _Please, give me this chance. Please let all of this be real._

When Obi-Wan finally opened his eyes again, he was floating in the air. Held up by glowing blue chains, Obi-Wan took a look around where he was. He could feel his hair tickling his shoulders, and turned to see the longer version of his hair, the one he had done away with after…

...the battle of Geonosis. He recognized where he was now. In his holding cell, after he had been caught by the Separatists, by Dooku. This was real. All of it had been real.

Obi-Wan struggled to not burst into tears right there and then. He had to steel his nerves. Just because he had gone back in time didn’t mean all his problems were solved already. One false action and Palpatine would be onto him, and Order 66 would ensue.  
He had to take it slow.

Obi-Wan took a deep breath, pushing away the initial shock from the fact that time-travel was indeed real. He supposed that the Force had kept him from saving his own Master and Anakin’s mother for a reason, or else they would’ve let him go back.

Speaking of Qui-Gon...Maul was alive. That was something to think about once he escaped. Dooku would be coming in any minute. His memory was a bit hazy on this event, but he knew this was a pivotal point in his life. Dooku had offered him an alliance to take down Sidious, and whether or not he’d had the galaxy’s best interests at mind, he had given Obi-Wan viable information.

He heard the door in front of him let out a series of clicks, and he prepared for Dooku’s entry. He’d still have to play the arrogant Jedi for now, but it couldn’t be that hard. Though he would have to entertain the concept that Dooku would live past Anakin killing him, because that was the point Anakin gave up on the Jedi morals entirely.

That was in the future. Obi-Wan figured it was best to focus on now.

Dooku strolled in, and the Jedi realized how much the man had aged with the war. Of course, they all had, but Dooku still looked reasonably young here. Still with the silver hair and the dark eyes, but he was far less cold here. Still a politician, still Count of Serenno.

“Traitor,” Obi-Wan almost choked out, surprised by how young his voice sounded. That was what he had said, right? _Yes, that’s what I said._

“Oh no, my friend,” Dooku said coolly, and Obi-Wan watched carefully as the man circled him like a hungry animal. “This is a terrible, terrible mistake.” _On the contrary, this is my second chance at life._ “They have gone too far. This is madness.”

Madness was right. Obi-Wan scoured his mind for something his arrogant younger self would’ve said. “Oh, I thought you were the leader here, Dooku.”

“This had nothing to do with me, I assure you,” Dooku lied through his teeth, which would’ve irked Obi-Wan had he not been so focused on the greater scheme of things. “I will petition immediately to have you set free.”

“Well, I hope it doesn’t take too long,” Obi-Wan said, forcing a carelessness into his tone. “I have work to do.” _And that I do. Is there anyone in this time who would believe me, if I told them?_

His robes felt light without the durasteel armor, Obi-Wan realized. Yet another way the Jedi had changed. He seldom remembered a time Jedi weren’t decorated with carbon and blood stains, or the standard armor the Chancellor had ordered be used.

“May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?” Dooku asked placidly, trying to dig Obi-Wan for information. Obi-Wan himself found the issue hazy. He had come here following Jango Fett, he remembered. Mandalorian bounty hunter.

“I’ve been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett,” Kenobi said honestly, waiting patiently to work the ‘Sith in the Senate’ clip out from Dooku. This was where Dooku would deny a bounty hunter arriving on Geonosis. “Do you know him?” _Just to prompt you, Dooku._

“There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of,” Dooku said, smoothly completing his first circle around Obi-Wan and halting after it. “The Geonosians don’t trust them.”

“He is here, I assure you,” Obi-Wan murmured confidently, looking into Dooku’s eyes. The man looked sympathetic to Obi-Wan, as much as he tried to hide it. Perhaps the war had benefited the Jedi in some ways. Obi-Wan could see into people’s heads without the help of the Force now.

“It’s a great pity our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan,” Dooku said softly, and Obi-Wan could see the honesty in Dooku’s chocolate eyes. He hadn’t seen it then, but he could see it now. That didn’t change the fact that Dooku was a Sith Lord. “Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you.” Dooku paused, looking away so he could gather his splayed-out emotions. “I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now.”

 _Me, too._ “Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you,” Obi-Wan said sternly. This was one of the few things he held steadfast to, no matter what Qui-Gon was often at odds with the Senate, but he would never stoop to the level of becoming a Sith Lord.

“Don’t be so sure, my young Jedi,” Dooku said, and Obi-Wan pushed down his anticipation. _Here it is._ “You forget that he was once my apprentice, just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the Senate, but he never would have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have.” _Out with it, Dooku._

“The truth?” Obi-Wan poked, egging Dooku on as the man began to circle him again.

“The truth,” Dooku repeated, giving Obi-Wan a knowing glance. “What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the Dark Lord of the Sith?” _Well, I would believe you._

Obi-Wan constructed his response as his chains rotated him around the room. “Impossible. The Jedi would’ve sensed it.” _Would we have? No._

“The Dark Side has clouded their vision, my friend,” Dooku said, and Obi-Wan distinctly remembered him saying that last time. Or was it this time? He had never explored the concept of time-travel, and neither had any other Jedi. “Hundreds of Senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.”

 _He even told me his name._ Obi-Wan felt a wave of regret. _Dooku had given me everything to solve this before it started. And he had been counting on my arrogance all along. I was played._

“I…” Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the hesitation this time. “I don’t believe you.”

Dooku seemed a little startled by the hesitation, as if he hadn’t expected Obi-Wan to even consider the thought. He seemed to think he could push Obi-Wan over the brink, so it continued with his flow of information.“The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious.” _Ah yes, Nute Gunray._ “But, he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help. He told me everything.” _Back to lying, aren’t we?_ “You must join me, Obi-Wan, and together we will destroy the Sith!”

Obi-Wan blinked twice as his chains stopped rotating, leaving him to look at Dooku. This is where he could change his answer, ever so slightly. Just to give Dooku the notion that Obi-Wan had been listening. “Dooku, I can’t trust you.”

Dooku was a little taken aback. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but a matter of trust wasn’t something on his list of possibilities. He looked up to Obi-Wan, pressing his lips into a firm line. “It may be difficult to secure your release.”

The Jedi and the Sith gave each other one last glance, before Dooku left the cell, leaving Obi-Wan to wonder if changing his dialogue had been a good idea, after all. Whether or not it was, he didn’t get another chance to do this again. His choice was final.

All choices were final this time.

...

Obi-Wan had never really enjoyed the desert much. He could distinctly remember that Anakin had hated sand as well. And speaking of Anakin, him and Padme should be coming in soon. Anakin had broken the Code already by slaughtering those Sand People. As of now, Senator Amidala was his anchor in the Light Side.

And Obi-Wan knew about them. He had noticed Anakin and Padme’s relationship before, yes, but he had never connected it to marriage or pregnancy. Had this been any other situation, Obi-Wan would’ve scolded his student and taken the issue to the Council. But now, as he was, he would do his best to support his student. It had been Padme’s death, in the end, that took Anakin down.

He could feel his Padawan’s Force presence nearby. It was still tainted, but nowhere near as dark as Obi-Wan had remembered it. Anakin’s descent into the darkness had been a slow one, so slow Obi-Wan hadn’t noticed. But he’d do better this time.

Anakin’s presence surged with Light and love, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but smile. Padme was anchoring him for now. Obi-Wan was going to make sure Anakin never even considered talking to the Chancellor before talking to him or Padme first. This was going to work.

The crowds of Geonosians and hidden Jedi began to roar in excitement, and Obi-Wan knew Anakin and Padme had entered the ring. As they came around to see Obi-Wan chained to the pole, the Jedi Knight gave his Padawan a reassuring smile. Anakin looked a little put-off by it, and Obi-Wan saw Anakin’s hand drop from Padme’s.

If he remembered correctly, Padme had used a hairpin to unchain herself and crawled to the top of the pole. A droid and clone attack followed. Clones. Obi-Wan could hardly think about some of his closest friends and soldiers turning their guns on him like that. It was terrifying, and it had been exactly what Sidious had wanted.

“Good to see you alive and well, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin was chained up next to him. “I was beginning to wonder if you had gotten my message.”

“I retransmitted it as you requested, Master,” Anakin said softly, in that neutral tone Anakin constantly used with Obi-Wan to avoid scolding. Obi-Wan never thought much of it before, but now, it just hurt him more to see how little Anakin trusted him. “Then we decided to come and rescue you.”

“Well, if we’re about to die,” Obi-Wan said, looking up at his chains. “I figure you don’t have to call me ‘Master’, yes?” _I hope you never have to call anyone else Master, Anakin._ “And thank you for trying, Anakin.”

Anakin looked like he was ready to roll his eyes, not expecting such a kind remark from his usually sarcastic Master. “You’re welcome...Obi-Wan.”

Kenobi smiled as the crowds began to scream in excitement. He could sense Dooku in the topbox. His Force signature was open to Obi-Wan, which was strange, because it hadn’t been that way last time. Perhaps Obi-Wan had given him something to hope for. Dooku’s presence was white-washed with regret. He didn’t really want to kill Obi-Wan, he could tell.

The cheering subsided as Poggle the Lesser ordered it to do so.

_And so we begin._

“Oh, boy,” Obi-Wan said, putting a playful spin on his tone as he looked at the nexu, acklay and reek, who were making any and every inhuman sound possible. “Would you look at that, Anakin?”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” Anakin said solemnly, and Obi-Wan allowed himself a laugh. “This is no laughing matter, Ma--Obi-Wan.”

“Of course it’s not, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, meeting his apprentice’s conflicted blue eyes. “We’re about to die, and there’s so many things I didn’t get to tell you. So if you’re ready to die without me telling you everything I’ve loved about you, then...let’s not do anything.”

“Loved?” Anakin asked, and Obi-Wan realized his slip of tongue.

“You take the reek, Anakin,” Kenobi said coolly, ignoring what he had said in an attempt to get Anakin to focus on it. If he came to the conclusion that Obi-Wan truly cared about him, things would change. Anakin had joined the Order thinking Kenobi had only tutored him to fill out the wish of his late Master. Which was initially true, but now it was more. “I’ll take the acklay, and Senator Amidala can take the nexu.”

“Padme can’t defend herself against a reek!” Anakin cried out, staring at Obi-Wan like he was ridiculous. “What are we going to do about her?”

“She seems to be on top of things,” Obi-Wan said cheerfully, as Anakin looked to his lover. He was just in time to see her finish scaling the pole, and Obi-Wan didn’t miss Anakin’s proud smile.

Now, as far as his chains went, he vaguely remembered letting the acklay break them with his pincers. But Obi-Wan wanted to test something. Throughout the war to come, he had picked up on many Force skills that could break through average steel chains such as these. He wondered if his younger body could utilize these skills.

As the acklay approached him, spit dripping from it’s flytrap mouth, Obi-Wan shattered his chains with the Force. _Well, that’s a positive development._ Since they weren’t Force-resistant, it was easy enough. Anakin looked surprised, and Obi-Wan shook his arms to regain blood flow, facing the acklay. He felt the familiar surge of adrenaline that started before a battle, the chills running down his spine as he stared at the beast.

The animal seemed unfazed, jabbing at him with its many pincers. Obi-Wan rolled and dodged, playing ring-around-the-rosie with the larger-than-life creature. The acklay finally figured out Obi-Wan’s strategy, but by then, it was far too late. Obi-Wan grabbed his shattered chains and looped them around three of the alien’s pincers, forcing the animal to the ground.

While he had a moment to breathe, he checked on Anakin and Padme. Padme was still perched on her own pole, and Anakin was having a rodeo with the reek. Just as Obi-Wan remembered. Obi-Wan heard the acklay break free of its chains, and Obi-Wan Force-pushed the pole over the creature, knocking it to the ground again.

Padme swung around her pole and kicked the nexu in the gut, sending it crashing to the ground. Obi-Wan smiled, until he felt Anakin’s Force presence in mild distress. His Padawan was being dragged along by an infuriated reek, and Obi-Wan debated on letting Anakin handle it. It was a careful balance of letting Anakin know Obi-Wan cared, but not sheltering him. It was something Obi-Wan hadn’t mastered yet.

The acklay was out of commission for now, so the Geonosians riding their orray-mounts zeroed in on him. Obi-Wan was grateful that his past body was still well-built, or else he’d be long dead now. He leapt into the air and kicked one of the creatures off of its mount, grabbing its spear as it hit the dusty ground. Obi-Wan was standing on the orray as it violently bucked around, realizing its former rider was no longer on it.

Obi-Wan felt a surge in the Force, and knew Anakin was taming the reek. He didn’t even need to look. He knew his Padawan was doing well. Padme, on the other hand, was still stuck up on the pole. Obi-Wan smacked a Geonosian off the mount with his spear, the alien spurting out acidic green blood.

The acklay shrugged off the giant coppery pieces of rubble, letting out a guttural shriek of vengeance before charging at Obi-Wan. On a side note, Dooku’s Force presence had been sealed off, though Obi-Wan couldn’t imagine why. He was a bit too busy right now to ponder on it.

He twirled the spear in his hands, unsurprised at his fumbling fingers. He might be able to utilize some abilities to their full extent, but his body wasn’t adjusted to war quite yet. It didn’t change that Obi-Wan knew how to use a jousting spear, or more like he learned after the brain worms fiasco.

The acklay stabbed at him, and Obi-Wan dodged it, his focus on Anakin and Padme. Anakin had killed the nexu with a brute ram to the catlike-creature, and Padme was on the back of the reek along with him.

Kenobi threw the spear straight into the acklay’s eye, and the creature shrieked in agony, the ten-foot weapon sticking out of the orifice. He felt a wave of pride coming from what could only be Dooku, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.  
Anakin ran past him, and Obi-Wan dodged a couple Geonosian mounts, before leaping onto the reek behind Padme. Obi-Wan gave her a soft smile as he settled down behind her. He knew what was going to happen next.

“Droidekas!” Anakin cursed as the crimson machines rolled around them, forming a barrier. “Should’ve known.”

“Well, you transmitted my message, right?” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin turned to him to listen. “The Council will be here soon.” _In fact, I’m very sure of it._

A flash of purple light came from the topbox, and Obi-Wan grinned. Anakin looked surprised, but grateful, and Padme looked on the brink of kicking a droideka in the face with her still-pristine white boots.

The sound of hundreds of igniting lightsabers filled the arena, and Anakin’s face lit up with excitement. Even before the war, Anakin had loved a good battle. Obi-Wan used to find that concerning, but now, Obi-Wan couldn’t say that he and Anakin were any different. Obi-Wan had hated the cause of the war, but the sudden pressure to improve had taught him a great many things.

Droids and Geonosians began to fill the arena, and blaster bolts began to tint the air smoky red. A Jedi Master by the name Aesho Danigo tossed Anakin and Obi-Wan two lightsabers as they rode by. They both ignited their sabers, one green and one-blue. Obi-Wan was only waiting for the clone army to come in.

But something else came in first. Geonosian sonic cannons. They sent waves of destruction through the arena, knocking down whatever remained of the execution poles and knocking the three of them off of the reek. Padme grabbed a blaster out of the sand and moved for one of the Geonosian characters.

Obi-Wan and Anakin deflected blaster shots, and Obi-Wan was cautious to use a more limited form of Soresu. Some feats, like using his current saber skills, would be too obvious. He began to tear through several battle droids, careful not to let himself get lost in the battle. He never did such things before.

Anakin and Padme were on the carriage together, an efficient one-man, one-woman army. Obi-Wan was proud of Anakin beyond all else, and could ignore his disappointment over Anakin’s betrayal just because he got a second chance. And that could outshine any of Anakin’s decisions.

He made his way over to Mace Windu, doing his best not to look at the Jedi Master. Windu had always been one for saber combat, and yet, he was well-connected to the Force. If there was anyone other than Sidious who could figure out what Obi-Wan was up to, it was him.

The two of them were back to back, deflecting and slashing and stabbing and kicking and then--Obi-Wan was forced out of the way as the now-untamed reek smashed between them, making a beeline for Windu. Kenobi knew Jango Fett’s death was near, which Kenobi considered a good thing. That meant more stretched DNA, and less capable, obedient clones. As cold-hearted as his thoughts were, there was nothing more coldhearted than forcing soldiers to turn on the Generals they loved and respected.

So yes, Obi-Wan would let Fett die.

The bounty hunter was quickly trampled by a fleeing reek with a steaming wound on its cheek. Jango leapt to his feet and gave the reek a solid headshot as he bolted for him again, just barely dodging out of the animal’s way. It hit the ground with a pained yowl, and Obi-Wan felt a streak of pity run through his gut, before shoving it away to slice the head off of a droid. Killing droids and killing animals, rabid as they were, were two entirely different things.

And then came Fett’s death. Windu deflected every blaster shot the hunter fired at him, slicing the man’s blaster in half before cleaving the helmet from Jango’s head. Kenobi flinched, even though he knew this was coming.

**_It’s okay to change things, Obi-Wan. There is no set way to fix this._ **

Obi-Wan nodded curtly as he watched Jango’s head roll to his feet. He felt disgusted, suddenly remembering that Fett had cared for a son...Boba Fett. This was going to cause a great number of problems in the future, Obi-Wan recalled. _I have to believe this was a good decision._

Anakin’s presence flared with pain as he and Padme were flung off of the carriage, the orray shot down by a super battle droid. Obi-Wan turned his attention to them and away from the head sitting at his feet. He could see Boba in the stands, and Obi-Wan looked at him, picking up the helmet and tossing it to him. The boy might’ve fired on him, but he was just obeying his father, like a good son.

Like a good soldier.

Obi-Wan wondered if Boba had the control chip in his head yet, or if it was only the adults. For the amount of aggression the boy possessed in the future, he could only assume that mature clones received the chips. Palpatine was probably cold enough to have children kill children, but Obi-Wan could only be grateful Sidious hadn’t thought of such things.

The droids suddenly scurried away from Obi-Wan, and he saw a shadow come from behind him. Obi-Wan whirled to face the acklay, who still had a fragment of the spear in its eye. Without a second thought, Obi-Wan sheared the legs straight off of the alien with his saber. Kenobi felt his hair tickle his face as he twirled the lightsaber in his hand, before driving it through the acklay’s neck. He remembered doing the same motion last time, but this brought him less grief than it used to. Obi-Wan brushed his sweat-soaked hair out of his face as he stepped away from the dying creature. _I am sorry._

The Jedi were falling in clumps now, and Obi-Wan’s vision cut from the current scene to Jedi all across the galaxy, being slaughtered by clones. Obi-Wan staggered backwards, startled by the strange vision. He’d seen it all happen, but he didn’t think it would plague him in the past. Though, he was the first one to go through with this. Odd side effects were bound to be there, Obi-Wan just didn’t have time to think about it.

The remaining Jedi were pushed into a ring of greens, blues, and Windu’s lone violet saber. They were surrounded by the droids, and every Jedi looked like they were hiding their terror. Obi-Wan physically couldn’t be afraid, not just because he knew the clones were coming, but also because he’d been in situations worse than this and came out alive.

As the droids stopped firing on Dooku’s command, Obi-Wan touched the neck of a fallen Jedi, feeling the woman’s pulse die out. He gave her a mental message. _Your sacrifice was not for nothing. I will make sure of it._

The woman managed a weary smile, before going limp on the ground. Obi-Wan pushed to his feet and held his stance, looking up at Dooku in the topbox. “Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order.” More Jedi were brought into the circle by Geonosians, and Obi-Wan gave Plo Koon and Gallia a respectful nod. “It is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared.” _Liar._

“We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!” Windu shot back, and Obi-Wan exhaled silently. Obi-Wan waited for the sound of the dropships to arrive as Dooku averted his gaze.

“Then I am sorry, old friend,” Dooku said, and Obi-Wan knew Dooku did care, if only a little, for the blind Jedi who followed a Sith Lord’s every whim.

The droids aimed their blasters at them once again, and everyone assumed a battle stance. Even Obi-Wan, though he was a couple seconds late as he patiently looked to the skies.

Two Star Destroyers were silhouetted in the sky as several jumpships descended onto the arena. Obi-Wan lifted his saber to the sky as Padme called out, “Look!”

The clone troopers laid down fire from their jumpships, mowing down droid after droid as they circled the arena. Obi-Wan’s head turned to a familiar Force presence, none other than Master Yoda’s. The ships began to create a perimeter around the Jedi survivors, and Obi-Wan continued to deflect blaster bolts as a jumpship crumpled several droids beneath its hull.

Clones leapt out of the ship, covering the Jedi as they made their way into the dropships. Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padme jumped into one of them, and Obi-Wan got a vivid memory of Padme falling out of the dropship. He pondered what to do when that situation came as vulture droids and Separatist ships fired at them.

“Hold on!” Obi-Wan called out, prompting everyone to grab one of the dangling handles on the roof. Keeping an eye on Padme, Obi-Wan turned to the clone trooper and said “Aim right a--

“Aim right above the fuel cells!” Anakin interrupted, not even realizing that Obi-Wan had already been saying that. Obi-Wan smiled and waved it off, and Anakin relaxed a bit. The fuel cells exploded and crashed around them, smothering crab droids and battle droids as they went down.

“Nice call, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said with a genuine smile. Anakin seemed to notice this, and his face lit up like it did when he talked about podracing as a child. Obi-Wan’s grin widened, before it slipped off his face as he looked to the mayhem on the ground. It looked like any other battlefield Obi-Wan had seen, but he had still never grown quite accustomed to the feel of being in such a situation. Anakin had, because he was raised in a war-central Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan and the other experienced Jedi Knights were of a more peaceful, amiable time.

Times change.

“Attack those Federation starships, quickly!” Obi-Wan ordered, a bit of his military voice slipping out. He regained control of his tone as he continued to watch Padme’s hand on the ceiling grips. Tanks were dropped to the ground as heavy fire began to lace the orange skies with violet and grey smoke. Anakin coughed around it, and Obi-Wan’s inexperienced body did as well, though Obi-Wan’s mind was unperturbed.

Electric blue lasers latched onto the giant spherical Federation ship, drawing lines of destruction across it’s fine steel hull. Something inside the ship exploded, and it came crashing down to the ground, sending a tidal wave of smoke across the ground and sky, entirely clouding everyone’s vision.

Obi-Wan used the Force to clear his sights, and saw Dooku and two Geonosian guards on speeders below them. “Look over there!” Anakin and Padme looked through the clearing smoke, and Anakin’s face was shadowed with anger.

“It’s Dooku!” Anakin yelled aloud, as if no one else knew such a thing. “Shoot him down!”

Kenobi flinched at Anakin’s angry tone, as the soldier in the cockpit turned to face Anakin. “We’re out of rockets, sir.”

“Follow him!” Anakin commanded, and Obi-Wan turned to Padme, who was still gripping the handlebars.

“We’re going to need some help!” Padme protested, and Obi-Wan nodded, though he was pretty sure he disagreed last time.

“There’s no time!” Obi-Wan roared over the wind. “Anakin and I can handle this!”

And Obi-Wan was sure they could, though Anakin did lose his hand to Dooku. Obi-Wan didn’t really want that to happen, so he could avoid it if it pressed Dooku with his advanced Soresu skills. But that would give up his element of surprise for the next three years.

Dooku’s Geonosian escort peeled off of him, flanking the Republic dropship and firing magenta energy bolts at their rear. Obi-Wan gripped the handles harder as they bumped over a high sand dune, sending Padme and a nameless clone flying out of the ship.

“Padme!” Anakin yelled in concern as Padme shrieked in surprise, falling out of the ship and rolling down the sand, the grains inevitably getting into her back wound. Obi-Wan winced at how painful that had to be. Anakin was still looking at her, debating on jumping out and saving her.

“Put the ship down!” Anakin yelled to the trooper, and Obi-Wan made a split-second decision and ran over to Anakin.

“I know how much you love her,” Obi-Wan murmured, and Anakin’s eyes widened with horror. “And you know how I feel about letting your personal feelings get in the way.” Anakin looked terrified and disappointed. “But you love her, and she keeps you in the light. So go after her.”

“Master,” Anakin said softly as Obi-Wan motioned for the clone to slow down the ship a bit. “Are you sure you can take Dooku alone?”

“I won’t be alone,” Obi-Wan said earnestly. “I’ll have the Force with me. Go save her, Anakin.” Anakin nodded slowly, as if not even processing how kind and accepting Obi-Wan was being. He gave Obi-Wan a grateful look before leaping out and tumbling in the sand. Obi-Wan turned back to the clone, praying yet again that he’d made the correct decision. “Full speed on that speeder.”

The Geonosian escorts continued to fire on the ship, but Obi-Wan closed the blast doors to keep from any more people falling out. It might’ve been better than Anakin went after Padme, but Obi-Wan couldn’t help but feel like he should’ve kept Padme from falling entirely.

Obi-Wan shook his head, running his hands through his hair as Dooku zoomed into a private hangar. The ship skidded to a stop on the small runway, and Obi-Wan signalled for the clones to stay back as he leapt out of the ship. He distinctly remembered almost dying when Anakin saved him, and then Yoda saved them.

Hopefully, Obi-Wan could hold out for long enough to skip that second step. Or else, he’s dead.

Obi-Wan ran into the hangar to see Dooku’s solar sailer being prepped by a piloting droid. It was strange to face Dooku in combat without Anakin by his side, but Obi-Wan was letting things change. And change they would.

“Dooku,” Obi-Wan said simply, holding his saber in front of him in a basic Shii-Cho stance. He didn’t plan on using his full potential just yet, mostly because there was a chance of it failing due to his unused body.

The Count dipped his head. “Obi-Wan. Perhaps we can continue our conversation from before, since your emotional little apprentice isn’t here to get in the way, yes?”  
Obi-Wan was silent as he and Dooku moved around each other, both waiting for the other to strike first. Dooku’s spindly fingers were on the hilt of his lightsaber, ready to draw it, or maybe strike Obi-Wan with a bout of Force Lightning.

“Back down, my friend,” Dooku advised, before sending indigo streaks of lightning heading Obi-Wan’s way. The Jedi easily blocked it with his lightsaber, the white-hot sparks seeping into his blade.

“I don’t think so,” Obi-Wan said, strangely calm for someone who might die.

Sensing Kenobi’s unbidden threat, Dooku drew his scarlet saber, taking his Makashi base form and meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. Now was the true test of Obi-Wan’s resolve. Could he keep Dooku at bay without making the man overly suspicious?

Obi-Wan decided to take the offense, resorting to the use of Ataru, as his older self had done. He wished he could’ve used his preferred form, but Dooku didn’t seem too eager to make the first move.

Dooky parried easily, and Obi-Wan sent out a flurry of quick attacks, which received the same treatment. Obi-Wan did his best to forget how to use Soresu, as hard as it was to pin down his own muscle memory. Obi-Wan flipped over Dooku, leaping away to a respectable distance.

“Master Kenobi, you disappoint me,” Dooku said, and Obi-Wan kept his eyes on Dooku’s free hand, making sure the Sith didn’t do anything tricky with the Force. “Yoda holds you in such high esteem.” _So I have heard._

Obi-Wan jabbed at Dooku, before spinning and parrying one of Dooku’s attacks, while they were stuck in the deadlock, Dooku took another chance to taunt Obi-Wan. “Surely, you can do better.” _I think I could._

They continued to duel, Obi-Wan using every inch of his physical control not to use any advanced techniques he shouldn’t know yet, and he let his mind wander to Anakin’s Force presence. It wasn’t far away at all. It was in fact, getting very close. Perhaps Yoda and Anakin were coming together.

Obi-Wan slowly integrated a couple Soresu moves into his style, if only to lessen the gripping need to go all-out on Dooku. Dooku was pleasantly surprised by this, having noticed the change in pace. “Learning Soresu, I see? Precisely what I would have expected of you.”

They were in another deadlock, with Dooku pushing Obi-Wan’s saber out of the way. There was a flash of red and Obi-Wan felt his stomach churn, and he pulled his saber out of the lock, stepping back as Dooku regained his balance. He had just seen the immediate future again, one where he had been injured by Dooku’s saber-lock.

Dooku seemed a little impressed at this, and Obi-Wan used this chance to rip the control panel out of the ground, sending it flying at the Sith Lord. Dooku sliced it in half, the steel making a loud clanging noise as it hit the ground.

Sheathing his saber, Dooku sent two streams of Force Lightning from his fingertips, and Obi-Wan pulled Dooku’s saber from his hip, igniting it and blocking both bolts of lightning. Dooku now found himself unarmed, and yet he was unfazed.

He made a chopping motion with his hands, and Obi-Wan was swept off of his feet. Hitting the ground, his grip on Dooku’s saber loosened, and it shot out of his hand back into his.

“Quite a maneuver, Master Kenobi,” Dooku said with a sneer as he expertly spun his saber. “Qui-Gon would be proud.”

Obi-Wan felt Yoda and Anakin’s presences nearing, and Obi-Wan pursed his lips. “He already is, Dooku.” Obi-Wan straightened his robes and assumed a Soresu base stance. “Using him as a mechanism to get to me is...shameful to say the least. The Sith should be destroyed, and you have made a grievous mistake aligning yourself with them.”

“You will come to see things differently, I am sure,” Dooku said, before lunging at Obi-Wan with his lightsaber and reinstating the duel. This time, Obi-Wan let his skill level drop again, because Anakin and Yoda were right outside the door.

Dooku’s eyes widened a fraction as he realized this, but Obi-Wan wouldn’t let the man make a run for his ship yet. Anakin and Obi-Wan tore into the hangar, and Dooku came to the conclusion that he was horrifically outnumbered. Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin, who smiled uneasily back. It seemed he still hadn’t recovered from the fact that Obi-Wan knew.

The Sith Force-shoved Obi-Wan into a pipe, making both the steel and the Jedi crumple. Anakin’s eyes went livid, and he ignited his lightsaber, followed by Yoda. Dooku smirked, and the pipe began to lean dangerously over Kenobi. Yoda and Anakin both did a double-take, before turning off their lightsabers and helping keep the pipe up off of Obi-Wan’s unconscious body.

Dooku was relieved as he tore away to make his escape. He had been counting on the fact that Anakin and Master Yoda would save Obi-Wan, because the man was slightly different than he remembered. His Force presence seemed new and pure as ever, but his words and the way he held himself made Dooku wonder and worry.

As the pipe crashed to the ground right behind Obi-Wan, Anakin skidded over to his Master, his boots sliding across the tile. Yoda watched Dooku take off into the yellowish sky, before hobbling over to Obi-Wan.

“Master,” Anakin said, patting Obi-Wan’s cheek and shaking the man’s shoulder. “Master, please wake up.”

“I’m quite fine, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, opening his bright blue eyes with a wry smile. “Though, I am touched you care for me as it is.” Anakin flushed red, as if caring about his Master was a bad thing. Technically, it was, but Yoda had been just as concerned. After all, Obi-Wan and Anakin were the last of his lineage of mentors and apprentices. He’d hate to lose either one of them.

Padme and a platoon of clones came running into the hangar. “Anakin!”

Obi-Wan turned away respectfully as Padme gave Anakin an awkward hug. Yoda gave Kenobi a knowing look, which the Jedi Knight returned. They both knew, it seemed, though Yoda was surely disappointed in Obi-Wan’s judgement of letting Anakin save his future wife. 

Well, Yoda didn’t know _that_. And, on the bright side, Anakin hadn't lost his arm this time. Very fortunate for his ex--his _Padawan_.

Obi-Wan brushed his robes off, giving Anakin and Padme a bright smile. “Just in time. Thank you both, Master Yoda, Anakin. I’d probably be dead without the two of you.”

“Fought well, you have,” Yoda said with a wry smile. “Dooku’s match, you may soon be, mm, yes?”

“Oh, I doubt that,” Obi-Wan said humbly, remembering how Dooku had flung him against the railing on Grievous’ ship while they were rescuing Palpatine. _Sidious._ “Though I am honored you would think that, Master.”

“Begun, war has,” Yoda said softly. “Stay in the light, we must.”

“We must,” Obi-Wan murmured, knowing that it was easier said than done. Unraveling Palpatine’s game of lies was bound to be a daunting task, even for _the Negotiator_.

But Obi-Wan would do it. Even if he was alone through it all, the Light would prevail. Nothing would go according to Palpatine’s plan. That was the only certainty.

...

Back on Coruscant, Obi-Wan and Windu were left alone with Yoda in the empty Council room. The two Jedi stared at the stunning orange and golden sunset, the silhouettes of a great many buildings obscuring their view. Obi-Wan happened to know that the Chancellor liked the darkened view, but...of course he would.

“Do you believe what Count Dooku said about Sidious controlling the Senate?” Obi-Wan asked Windu as he crossed his arms inside his robes. He hoped to at least get one Jedi in on the suspicion so they could work together, cover for each other. “Do you suppose there is a notion of truth in there?”

“Joined the Dark Side, Dooku has,” Yoda said, his eyes shut tight as the creature meditated. “Mm. Lies, deceit, creating mistrust are his ways now.” _Well...you aren’t wrong, but…_

“Nevertheless, I think we should keep a closer eye on the Senate,” Windu said, and Obi-Wan suppressed an eager nod of agreement. Windu had said precisely the same thing last time, and nothing had been done.

“I agree,” Yoda uttered with a jaded nod.

“Where is your apprentice?” Windu asked Obi-Wan, who blinked twice as he locked onto Anakin’s supernova of a Force Presence. Since Anakin knew Obi-Wan knew, he had opened up his presence for now, and Obi-Wan could feel the waves of joy radiating from his friend.

“On his way to Naboo, escorting Senator Amidala home,” Obi-Wan said honestly. _Well, I’m fairly sure they’re also getting married, but that isn’t much of your business, Windu._ “I...I have to admit that without the clones, this battle would not have been a…victory.” _Well, it was far from a victory._ Obi-Wan knew that, because Yoda had said so last time. But, it was crucial that he keep the viewpoint of an arrogant Jedi for now.

“Victory?” Yoda asked, shaking his head. “Victory, you say? Master Obi-Wan, not victory. The shroud of the dark side has fallen.” No, it hasn’t. “Begun, the Clone War has.” _Not quite. This isn’t the Clone Wars._

**_This is the Fall of the Jedi Order._ **


	2. Blood On His Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Obi-Wan launch an attack on the Separatist forces on Christophsis, and we get a peek into Anakin's thoughts on Obi-Wan's new...attitude. Ventress takes center stage and the clones are just generally perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not as comfortable writing Anakin and Rex as I am Obi-Wan, so I hope this is in-character enough not to break your immersion. :D
> 
> Obi-Wan is not above making fun of someone's name, apparently.

**_There is a great amount of hesitance that came with the concept of reliving the battle of Christophsis._**  
Obi-Wan had long since accustomed himself to the chaos of battle, but this particular conflict held a special place in his heart. It wasn’t the first battle Anakin had participated in as a war general, but it was one of the most crucial ones for one reason and one reason alone: Ahsoka Tano.

He hadn’t realized it back then, but Anakin loved her like a sister, just as he loved Obi-Wan as a brother. And Obi-Wan was now humble enough to admit that he too, had loved his Grandpadawan as if she were his own family.

Whenever he thought of her, all he could see was her standing on a pedestal in the Coruscant courtroom, pleading her innocence in a crime she did not commit. And even as she was proven not guilty, she learned faster than Obi-Wan that the Jedi were corrupted by Palpatine.

And she had left, unintentionally breaking one of the chains holding Anakin firmly in the Light. When she had returned, she had found Anakin in a state of grief, of darkness. There hadn’t been enough time for her to apologize and remedy things with him.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Obi-Wan ran his hands through his freshly cut hair, his Jedi robes shifting softly at such a movement. Palpatine had strongly advised that Jedi wear durasteel armor, but Obi-Wan had chosen not to listen this time.

He knew that it was a subtle way to turn the Jedi into soldiers in a sham of a war, and Obi-Wan refused to partake in it.

But to keep up appearances with the Chancellor, he had reluctantly told a tailor to create some for him. He had no intentions of wearing it nearly as often as he had. He would treat it like battle armor, not clothing. To only be worn in a time of crisis, not in a time of tranquility.

Though the latter was already starting to disappear. Obi-Wan suspected that the Force was giving him some clarity against Palpatine’s machinations in the Dark Side. Whether it was because he was subconsciously using it in such a way, or if the entity was truly aiding him to once again bring balance, he couldn’t tell.

Obi-Wan exhaled softly as Anakin’s transport ship descended into the hangar. He had managed to convince his wayward apprentice to fall back on his reckless attack on Trench in order to use the new stealth ship for a mercy mission.

If he remembered correctly, Anakin wasn’t going to complete the mercy mission in the manner Obi-Wan wanted. Rather, he’d face Trench head on. While still uncertain as to whether Obi-Wan’s new attitude towards Anakin would change anything, he’d just have to take things one step at a time, and adapt.

Obi-Wan had never been good at adapting. Probably why he and Anakin’s relationship was constantly so strained. Anakin did what he thought was a good idea, and Obi-Wan did what the Council thought was a good idea.

“Right,” Obi-Wan said to himself as the clones wandered around him, preparing for battle. It was hard to look at them without hearing the sound of an ion cannon firing, the wind rushing in his ears as he fell down a ravine on Utapau.

He’d have to resolve his trauma later. The people down on Christophsis were the top priority as of this moment. Sometimes you had to fix the details to change the bigger picture.  
Someone had told him that, though Obi-Wan couldn’t recall who.

He ran his hands along the cloaked surface of the stealth ship, stroking his beard as Anakin power-walked out of his ship, clone soldiers saluting behind him.

Obi-Wan smiled softly, when the scene suddenly changed. Anakin was wearing an industrial looking suit with a flowing cloak behind him, glowing golden eyes behind a pitch black mask. The clone troopers looked different: smoother, more modern, darker.

The strange dark figure drew a crimson lightsaber and pointed it at Kenobi, before the strange vision passed, leaving Kenobi to collapse backwards on a pile of crates.

Anakin’s blue eyes widened in concern. “Master, are you alright?”

Obi-Wan quickly slowed his breathing as he felt Anakin’s Force presence wrapping around him like an intangible embrace. “I’m fine, Anakin. Just a little tired. Standing here waiting for you is very exhausting.”

Anakin rolled his eyes, and Obi-Wan managed an uneasy laugh. That was the first vision of his he’d seen that he hadn’t recognized. Maybe that was from the would-be future, where Anakin became Vader. Obi-Wan inhaled slowly, and pushed himself off of the crates.

“Alright, tell me about this new weapon,” Anakin said, smirking. Obi-Wan knew damn well that he’d rather be continuing his attack against Trench, but he’d like this better. At least, Obi-Wan thought so.

“You’re looking at it,” Obi-Wan said, his heart rate slowly returning to normal as he looked over at the cloaked ship, rapping a hand on it. “Two steps forward, and you’d actually be kissing it.” _Did I say that last time? Does it really matter?_

Obi-wan waved at the nearby clone, who decloaked the ship. Sparks of purple lightning surrounded the invisible figure, and Obi-Wan couldn’t help but flinch as he heard Palpatine’s faint cackling laughter in the distance.

Despite that, Obi-Wan managed a smirk. “It’s a stealth ship.”

“Hmm,” Anakin said, trying to disguise his amazement. “That’s some trick.” He crossed his arms and looked up at the white and red ship with a slightly impressed expression.

“Let’s hope the Separatists will think so,” Obi-Wan said, trying not to let his tone sound too wistful. He knew this battle would be a victory, if he just kept his mouth shut and let Anakin do his thing. He hadn’t known it back then, but Anakin’s reckless streak had saved his life quite a few times.

Sometimes, going by the book just wouldn’t cut it.

“So I assume scanners can’t detect it,” Anakin said as Obi-Wan turned around and walked towards the ship’s entry hatch.

“As far as we know,” Obi-Wan chose his words carefully. If he seemed too certain in something, Anakin would be suspicious. Clearly, Skywalker was avoiding the topic of Padme, acting like Obi-Wan didn’t know. He was alright with it, for now. “But this is the first real field test.”

“That’s encouraging.”

“I figured you’d be up to the challenge,” Obi-Wan said coolly.

“So I can move in undetected and take them out from behind,” Anakin said in a slower tone of voice, admiring the handiwork on the ship. As far as Obi-Wan knew, some reclusive engineer had created it for the Republic. “That’s a pretty small ship to destroy a whole fleet. Are there more?”

“Your goal isn’t to attack them, Anakin,” he replied in a neutral tone, not reprimanding or commanding, just encouraging. Obi-Wan still had no idea how to really train Anakin as a Jedi. One of the cons of having your Master brutally murdered before you became a Knight. “You’re running a mercy mission. The ship is packed with supplies for Organa and his relief group.”

“You mean _Senator_ Organa,” Anakin corrected, and Obi-Wan puckered his lips at his mistake. “And I’m still the delivery boy? We don’t need the whole fleet! I can do this myself!”

“I have no doubt you can,” Obi-Wan said cautiously. If he remembered correctly, he had told Anakin to shut up and follow orders last time. That didn’t seem like the best idea now. “However, saving lives on the planet surface is more important than blowing up hunks of steel in the air.” Obi-Wan paused to look at Anakin’s sour expression. “Please continue the mercy mission.”

Anakin huffed in annoyance, and Obi-Wan’s hand clenched against a steel crate. He wondered how much damage he’d done to Anakin before the Clone Wars even began. How much he had blamed him for Qui-Gon’s death.

Obi-Wan had never been fit to teach Anakin, not so soon after Qui-Gon’s passing.

“Maul,” Kenobi whispered in realization. He had pushed away the thought so far, but the concept of the man hiding out in the shadows, wherever he was, made his blood boil.

Anakin frowned. “What’s Maul?”

“I didn’t say anything,” Obi-Wan said smoothly, gesturing at the ship. “Feel free to give yourself the grand tour. I must reconvene with the High Council.”

Obi-Wan was doing nothing of the sort. He was just trying to get out of Anakin’s way, take some time to process his vision, and steel his resolve when thinking about his plan to save the galaxy.

Strolling out of the hangar, Obi-Wan put his hand on his lightsaber, running his fingers along the grooves in reverence. It was surreal, reliving all these events for the second time in such detail.

Obi-Wan rubbed at his throat as Admiral Yularen tore past him, datapad clutched against his chest. Normally, Obi-Wan would’ve asked what the problem was, but he already knew.

Admiral Trench was heading the enemy blockade. Yularen and Trench had their fair share of history, prompting the Admiral to head on the mission with Anakin. Obi-Wan remembered now, as he sighed tiredly.

He didn’t want to look like he no longer cared about Anakin and what he did, but he also wanted to keep Anakin moving forward like the literal tank that he was. Things had to stay the same, because Palpatine would adapt to any changes, and then Obi-Wan would be in unknown territory with his knowledge of the future null and void.

Sucking in a deep breath, Obi-Wan entered his quarters on the starship. _I need to meditate._

He sat down at the foot of his bed, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. Closing his eyes he let himself drift away from the physical plane, calling upon the Force to convene with him. He hoped that it would be more open to him, now that he had used them to time-travel.

 _I need your guidance._ Obi-Wan spoke out into the emptiness. _How am I to help Anakin stay in the light if all my knowledge depends on him falling to the darkness?_

There was a pregnant pause, as if the Force itself was pondering such a concept.

The Force didn’t reply, which was what Obi-Wan half expected, anyways. He had struggled for so long to achieve a connection with the Force, even after Qui-Gon passed and Obi-Wan relied so strongly on his Jedi teachings to keep him from aiming for Maul’s neck.

Maul was the _only_ unknown variable in Sidious’ plan, the _only_ thing that threw Sidious off. Of course, the man had no problem implementing Maul into his scheme to Turn Anakin, but if Kenobi could seize that piece in the came they were playing…

...it might turn the odds in his favor without losing too much knowledge of the future. If he could bring Maul to the Light, or just keep Savage from even finding him, there would be no threat on Mandalore for Ahsoka to tend to.

Speaking of Ahsoka, Obi-Wan figured he could keep her from leaving the Order, or at least keep her from abandoning Anakin. He wanted the best for both of them, but Anakin took priority for one reason and one reason only.

_Palpatine._

If Palpatine managed to turn Anakin again, managed to manipulate him into killing Padme and his unborn children, everything Obi-Wan was doing would be for naught.

That simply couldn’t happen.

...

“Do you think Obi-Wan is avoiding me?” Anakin asked as he gave Yularen a thoughtful side glance. “He didn’t even protest me blowing Trench’s ship out of the sky.”

“Is that what you wanted, General?” Yularen asked as he fixed his hair, recovering from their hasty landing. “I thought you would’ve preferred it. Do you not find him overbearing?”

“I...sometimes,” Anakin admitted, taking his hands off the ship’s controllers. “Lately he’s been a lot nicer.” Anakin knew why that was, but he couldn’t say anything to Yularen about it. How Obi-Wan knew about Padme, he had no idea. It made him uneasy.

“That so?” Yularen said icy blue eyes meeting Anakin’s conflicted ones. “Perhaps he’s trying to do better by you, Skywalker.” Anakin nodded reluctantly. “You don’t think so.”

“No,” Anakin replied, crossing his arms, considering why he didn’t think so. “I feel like...I...I don’t know. He just seems different, and I don’t know why.” _It’s because he somehow knows about Padme! I was so careful, so why the hell...how the hell did he find out?_

“I’m sure you’ll find out, General,” Yularen said, getting to his feet. “We’ve got to get the base set up before the cavalry arrives.”

Anakin groaned. “Already has. Obi-Wan just landed.”

Together, he and Yularen exited the stealth ship, looking out across their temporary camp. Organa and his relief group were falling back to this location, and should be here within an hour.

The plan was to send the Senator and any injured soldiers back up to the _Twilight_ on the stealth, and then launch an attack on the encroaching Separatist forces. It seemed easy enough, not to mention that the blockade had been destroyed, so reinforcements were already on their way.

Clones hustled across the empty docking bay with supply crates, and Anakin lifted a few into the air and stacked them in their designated locations. Rex jogged up to him, helmet under his arm. He stopped and saluted. “General!”

“At ease, Rex,” Anakin replied, and Yularen was dismissed by the Jedi Knight. “What’s the status on Chaleydonia? Have the Separatists taken it yet?”

“Not yet, sir,” Rex said, whipping out a datapad and pulling up a 3D diagram of the city. “They’re coming in from the south and the west entrances, and the remainder of their forces are guarding the north and east.”

“Doesn’t sound all that good,” Anakin said with a frown. “If there’s no way out, then they’ve already taken the city.”

Rex shook his head, a vulpine grin appearing on his face. “Senator Organa managed to escape the capital using an emergency underground exit. At the moment, it’s the only way in or out of the city. Just one problem.”

“Always is,” Anakin said with a slight frown as the underground passageway appeared on the diagram.

“The tunnel is unstable, so we can’t send in more than a few squadrons before it collapses,” Rex said grimly. “If we can get in there, ambush them and draw their forces away from an entrance or two, we can go in full force.”

“It’s risky,” Anakin said slowly, and Rex narrowed his eyes. “I like it.”

“You had me there for a second, General,” Rex said with a friendly chuckle. “Not like you to disagree with a high-stakes strategy.”

Anakin nodded in agreement. “Obi-Wan and I will take point. Tell Cody to grab two squadrons--preferably Ghost and Sierra, but any will do--and then rally the Torrent and meet me outside the camp in an hour.”

“Yessir,” Rex said with a final salute, shutting off the datapad and sauntering off. Anakin closed his eyes and reached out for his Master’s Force presence, which he had sensed only a few moments ago.

He cocked his head as he felt around it. It was very familiar, and definitely Obi-Wan’s. But something was off. Anakin couldn’t put a finger on it, but he didn’t have time to think on it as Obi-Wan tapped his shoulder.

Anakin turned around to look at the ginger, who was wearing his signature smirk, looking at both of Anakin’s arms. _No steel in sight. Seems I’m making the right choices._

“So, here’s the plan,” Anakin said, shaking Obi-Wan from his thoughts again. “Three squadrons are taking a subterranean tunnel into Chaleydonia, where we’ll launch an ambush on a Separatist convoy trying to reach the North entrance.”

Obi-Wan nodded curtly. “Good plan.”

“The tunnel is extremely fragile,” Anakin added in, trying to prompt a response from his Jedi Master.

“It won’t collapse,” Obi-Wan assured him, and Anakin narrowed his eyes. Obi-Wan quickly rectified his statement. “I have faith that it won’t. I agree with the plan…” Obi-Wan paused, stroking his beard. “But let _me_ handle the ambush, yeah?”

“You’re no fun,” Anakin said playfully, and Obi-Wan seemed really relieved for some reason. “Cody’s coming with us, so you should probably check in on him. I’ve got...I’ve got to go call Padme.”

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, and Anakin waited expectantly for the man’s reply. If Obi-Wan told him no, it would be another reason for Anakin not to tell him what he wanted to tell him.

_I killed them like they were animals. Obi-Wan doesn’t deserve to know if he--_

“Don’t be late.”

Anakin’s eyes widened slightly, and Obi-Wan planted a hand on Anakin’s right arm, squeezing reassuringly. Anakin’s gut churned with confusion; why hadn’t he told the Council yet? Why wasn’t Obi-Wan making efforts to...stop their romance?

“Right,” Anakin said as Obi-Wan let go, before darting off, jaw clenched.

Obi-Wan watched him leave with a half-hearted smile, hoping he was doing all of this right. Qui-Gon had been a subpar teacher at best, more focused on the Force than his student, so Obi-Wan had nothing to go off.

Dooku had been a good teacher, from the tidbits he had worked from Master Jinn when he was still here.

 _Well, look where he is now,_ Obi-Wan thought grimly, adjusting his pauldrons as clones continued to unload the supply ships. And Dooku would be dead in three years or so.

Or he would’ve been. Kenobi hadn’t spent much time thinking about the finer aspects of time-travel, and he doubted the Jedi archives would have anything on it. The Force was still unresponsive to his summons, and Obi-Wan felt guilty for thinking that he could just call upon it like he was its Master.

 _That’s what Palpatine thought. What he_ thinks. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and released his feelings on Palpatine into the Living Force. It was fortunate that he was lightyears away from Coruscant, or else Palpatine would be all over him.

“General Kenobi,” he heard Cody’s voice from behind him, and turned to look at him with a tense expression. He hadn’t checked in with the commander since...since Utapau, really. His blood ran cold, thinking about it. “General, you good?”

“Fine, Cody,” Kenobi said, taking a half-step back from the trooper. “What’s going on?”

“Rex told me what’s happening. Ghost and Sierra are readying their weapons for the ambush,” Cody said in a friendly tone that made Obi-Wan extremely uncomfortable. He would’ve liked it more if he couldn’t picture Cody shooting him with a cannon. “Just wanted to thank you.”

“For what?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice wavering more than he wanted it to. He wouldn’t admit how frightened he was, knowing that every clone in the room was programmed to kill him.  
He hadn’t forgotten about Fives. If he had only listened…

“For promoting me,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan nodded listlessly. Cody took off his helmet, looking worriedly at Obi-Wan. “General, are you sure you want to head this ambush? You’re looking pretty pale. Paler than usual.”

Obi-Wan let out a nervous chuckle. _Pull yourself together, Kenobi!_ “I’m alright. Just a little hungry. Have they set up the mess hall yet?”

“Think they’re almost done,” Cody said easily, brushing Obi-Wan’s obvious distress under the rug. As he was programmed to do. As much as Obi-Wan wanted to think Cody was his friend, he wasn’t sure he could get over what had happened--what _would_ happen if he didn’t do anything. “See you later, then, General.”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan mustered out, waving good-bye to Cody as he jogged in the direction of the mess hall. He still remembered from last time, remembered Slick. And once again, he wondered if letting him snitch to the Separatists was the right answer.

The Force couldn’t guide him now, not directly. Obi-Wan knew that if he suddenly apprehended a respected clone trooper such as Slick, there would be questions.

However, the blood would be on his hands if Slick passed on the information to Ventress and got more clones killed.

Obi-Wan grabbed a ration bar from one of the opened supply crates, and began to eat it as he used the Force to lift and separate the pack flavors into three boxes for the clones’ convenience. Despite what they were born to do, Kenobi’s kindness still stretched to them.

It wasn’t their fault, but...Obi-Wan couldn’t shake the feelings.

It had always been easier for him to let go of emotions when he knows he couldn’t change them. But now...now…

“Thanks, General!” Slick said from behind the table, and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. _He’s here? Right, okay._ “Makes my work a hell of a lot easier.”

“My pleasure,” Kenobi replied in a more diplomatic tone reserved for cheap politicians and occasionally, small children. Though, the former often acted like the latter. “Slick, right?”  
“Unfortunately,” Slick said as he began to unpack boxes of teriyaki jerky. “Sucks that it had to stick like that. _Slick_.” Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. _It’s fitting for a traitor like you, though._ “What’s it to you?”

“Just being polite,” Obi-Wan said, leaning against the wall. “Did Skywalker assign your squadron for the ambush?”

Slick paused, and Obi-Wan stopped himself from sneering with another bite of the ration bar. “Yeah, think so. I’m the Sergeant of Sierra squadron, and that’s what the General wanted.”  
“So, you know we’re taking the east entrance, right?” Obi-Wan said in the most believable tone he could, and Stick poked back up from behind the counter.

“We’re taking the secret tunnel, aren’t we?” Slick asked, fear flashing over his face for a moment. _Force forbid you misinform...Ventress. She’s on this mission, isn’t she?_ “That’s what Skywalker told me.”

“Right, sorry,” Obi-Wan murmured, rubbing his temples to fake exhaustion. “It’s been a long day. Cody must’ve said the east entrance was the most strongly guarded.”

“You’re good,” Slick said, and Obi-Wan could just hear his relieved sigh. _As much as I hate to say it, your motives weren’t wrong. Just as Palpatine enslaved the Jedi, the Jedi enslaved you clones. I can’t really blame you for wanting that sort of freedom._

_Good intentions, bad execution._

“See you at the entry point, Sergeant,” Obi-Wan said, giving Slick a neutral smile, which the clone just barely returned. _I simply can’t believe I’m allowing him to do this...but I can’t let things change too much, too quickly. My knowledge is my only weapon…_

_For now._

...

Obi-Wan knew everything was seconds away from going wrong, but he wasn’t all that concerned.

A blanket of serenity had fallen over him when he and Anakin traversed the unsteady tunnels, leading into the double-towered buildings that they were now waiting inside.

Opening comms with his best friend, Obi-Wan lowered his macrobinoculars. “Anakin, how are you doing over there?” Slick’s squadron had split; half going with Anakin and the other half with Obi-Wan and the Ghost Company.

“We’re set,” Anakin confirmed. I’ve got some guys here who are anxious to get going.” _I don’t know if I should warn him…_

“Glad to hear it,” Obi-Wan replied, same as he had last time. _I’ll really have to start writing myself a script._ Closing comms with Anakin he turned to his clone troopers. As if on cue, Slick and Cody came in through the sliding door.

“We’re back, General,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan nodded.

“Good. The show is about to begin.” In more ways than one, unfortunately. He did his best not to stare at Slick for too long. He could tell the guy was already on edge. The guy must’ve informed Ventress sometime during the scouting mission.

“How’s that cannon coming, boys?” Cody asked some of his men as Obi-Wan looked out over the crystalline cityscape. It was a real shame that such a beautiful planet would be ravaged by war.  
“We’ll have this one back in business in no time, sir,” a clone replied. Obi-Wan was fairly sure the man’s name was Dusty, known for the state of his sleeping quarters.

In the distance, he could see the droid army approaching them, their feet moving in sync. Obi-Wan had long since gotten over how unnerving that was, but it still made him slightly uncomfortable. “The droids are advancing.”

“I see a full battalion, advancing right on schedule,” Gus said as the rest of Slick’s squadron worked on the malfunctioning cannon. The clone inhaled sharply. “Tanks! They brought tanks!”

_Courtesy of Slick, I believe._

“A little closer,” Gus bit out, and Obi-Wan pinched the temple of his nose. “Wait, they’re splitting up!”

“What?” Slick asked, feigning surprise. Looking back, he really had been a fantastic actor. Even Obi-Wan had believed him.

Obi-Wan walked over to the elevator, and Slick cocked his head as his men cocked their guns. Kenobi drew his lightsaber as the doors hissed open, getting the jump on a few droids before backflipping away.

Force-pushing the remaining droids into the elevator, he ushered his men out of the way. Last time, four had died in the surprise attack. Hopefully the change wasn’t large enough to affect the _entire_ war. He doubted Palpatine had plotted casualties, though it wasn’t unthinkable.

“Abort the mission!” Obi-Wan said as Cody guided his men towards the second exit. Obi-Wan continued to deflect the blaster bolts in a simpler form of Soresu, wondering if the clones could differentiate between his pre and post-war fighting styles.

More droids began to move through the back-up exit, and Obi-Wan groaned loudly. He had _really_ forgotten that one crucial aspect of the ambush on their ambush. “Damn.”

Thinking harder now, Obi-Wan recalled that the building would be swarming with droids. He needed to alert Anakin.

“Obi-Wan, what’s going on?” Anakin asked through their comlink.

“We’re cut off. The droids are onto us.” Obi-Wan explained, awaiting Hawk’s rescue ship. Something about grappling hooks came to mind as Obi-Wan plowed through ten droids within a matter of seconds. _Focus on the battle, Kenobi! For once, act stupider than you really are._

_Is that how Anakin does it?_

There was a loud clunk as several hooks lodged themselves in the walls next to Obi-Wan. He followed the strings over to the north tower, where Torrent Company and Anakin were sliding over to him.

Obi-Wan twirled and slashed through a couple droids as Anakin and his men dodged blaster fire from the droids below. On cue, Obi-Wan flung out his hand to catch the unfortunate clone who had let go of the zipline.

 _No unnecessary blood on my hands,_ he thought as he pulled the clone into the building. Anakin and his men skidded to a stop next to him as the clone stumbled into the wall, sporting a blaster bolt on the shoulder.

“Through and through?” Obi-Wan asked the clone as Anakin took down a squad of droids coming up from behind. The clone shook his head, and Obi-Wan tossed him a bacta injection. “Get going, soldier. This way is clear.”

The clones ducked behind some steel crates as Obi-Wan and Anakin deflected blaster bolts over at the attacking droids. Kenobi used his free hand to launch the defective cannon into the group of droids, smashing them against the wall.

More droids came through the side entrances, and Anakin piled his squadron into the elevator. Obi-Wan crammed himself in, nearly getting his hand chopped off as the doors hissed shut.

“Going up,” Anakin said as the elevator shot towards the rooftop. Obi-Wan did his best to collect his thoughts and figure out what was coming next. All he knew was that this battle ended in a Republic retreat.

The elevator doors clicked open and everyone tumbled out. As they gathered their balance, they tore across the roof, Obi-Wan being careful not to outpace anyone. _Anakin really did get a lot faster over the course of the war…_

As they got to Hawk’s extraction point, Obi-Wan drew his lightsaber once more, remembering droids coming out of the secondary elevator. “Draw your weapons!”

The clones rolled behind ledges and platforms for cover as Obi-Wan and Anakin took charge. Leaping into the air, the two Jedi slashed through droids in rapid succession.

More Separatists came through the elevator, this time accompanied by their General, whose name was irrelevant in Obi-Wan’s mind. Hawks pulled up to the extraction point, and the clones carefully jumped in.

Anakin and Obi-Wan slowly retreated to the ship, and Obi-Wan caught eye of a clone snapping the neck of the tactical droid. Obi-Wan had a sinking feeling that it had been Slick.

The blast doors shut tight, red light flooding the inside of the supply ship as Hawks tore away from the building.

Rex examined the droid’s head. “Maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan.”

_Doubtful._

...

Back at the military base, Obi-Wan had tossed his battle armor into his quarters, relaxing back in his Jedi robes. His lightsaber sat at his hip, and Obi-Wan was actually pretty happy with how the battle had gone.

Anakin, however, wasn’t. He wouldn’t stop talking about what he could’ve done better in the battle. While Obi-Wan appreciated his Padawan’s honesty, and was grateful that Anakin was actually expressing feelings to him, Obi-Wan knew that this wasn’t even a huge defeat.

“You did what you could,” Obi-Wan murmured to Anakin, urging him to unclench his jaw. “You can’t go back and change your mistakes.” _Well…_

“I know,” Anakin said, rubbing his temples and forcing his face to relax. They walked into the analysis room, where Rex and Cody were stooped over a steaming droids head. “Looks like we’re not the only ones having a bad day.”

_It gets worse, Anakin._

“Generals,” Rex and Cody said with a salute. “They had all of our intel.”

“That would explain the ambush,” Anakin said, crossing his arms. Obi-Wan turned to the battle plans plastered up against the wall. This was another test of his resolve. Stuck, once again, unable to tell anyone what he knew. _Three more years to go._ “How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?”

“We didn’t,” Obi-Wan said firmly, and Anakin raised an eyebrow.

“You think someone infiltrated our defenses?” He asked, appalled. “That’s a pretty serious accusation, Obi-Wan.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan said, taking a closer look at the tactical droid’s fried head. “They’d have to be cunning and resourceful enough to...gain access to all of our plans.”

“But that doesn’t explain how they got our intel,” Anakin added, not quite agreeing with Obi-Wan’s theory just yet. Before, Obi-Wan hadn’t liked it either, but he knew the full extent of what the clones could do.

“No, you’re right,” Obi-Wan admitted. “They weren’t acting alone. Someone was working with them.”

“But who would want to betray our troops to the Seppies?” Cody asked, just as surprised as Anakin.

“Excellent question, Cody,” Obi-Wan said, almost a little too excited for his own good. “Perhaps it’s time that _we_ take a visit behind enemy lines. I think we’ll find our answers there.”

“We’ll get right on it,” Cody said confidently, and Obi-Wan shook his head with a soft smile.

“No, Captain,” Obi-Wan said firmly. “I need you here to find the security breach.”

“You can count on us, sir.”

“And one more thing, Rex,” Obi-Wan said, looking up at the vents with a conspiratorial grin. “This mission is _extremely_ confidential. The spy could be anyone. Don’t let anyone know about this.”

“Understood, sir,” Rex said, and Obi-Wan looked over at the open comlink, courtesy of Slick, once again. _‘Slick’ is right. No wonder it stuck._

As they walked out of the communications room, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “You seem really sure that this is a spy.” Obi-Wan looked up at Anakin, and he pressed his lips together. “I just...I don’t want to believe that our own men would betray us.”

“Me neither,” Obi-Wan said, more bitterly than he had intended. “I’ve got to go put on my armor, Anakin. See you in a few minutes, Anakin.”

“Right,” Anakin said slowly, not missing Obi-Wan’s uncharacteristically emotional tone. “Seeya.”

...

Obi-Wan could now see how horrified Anakin was at the concept of war. Originally, he had believed that Anakin loved the thrill of battle, but he had been blind. Now, he could see that Anakin _did_ mourn every civilian death.

Palpatine hadn’t worked that out of him just yet.

As they sped over blue-green class rubble and carbon scorch marks, Obi-Wan took a moment to think about his choices. Should he at least have hinted that it was Slick? Surely, Palpatine wouldn’t notice the few hours difference it would take to find the spy.

Maybe Palpatine wasn’t even in on this.

_Who am I kidding? Of course he’s in on it. Nothing happens without his knowledge._

_I can change that._

As they crossed under a bridge, Obi-Wan could hear the sound of droid footsteps. Enhancing one’s senses with the Force was really handy sometimes.

Obi-Wan flicked his hand and pieces of crystalline debris knocked the clankers off of the bridge, thumping to the ground. Anakin whirled around, hsi blue eyes wide and ready for a fight. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Obi-Wan said easily, and Anakin narrowed his eyes in disbelief. “There were just a couple droids up there. Took care of them.”

“Without me,” Anakin said dryly. “I’m almost offended.”

As they continued to speed through the city, the droids didn’t put much effort into hiding around. Even Anakin, in all his bluntness, noticed that they were camping out around them.

“Looks like we picked up a few friends,” Anakin said with a grin, and Obi-Wan shook his head with a smile.

“Indeed. I believe the number of eyes watching us has been steadily growing,” Obi-Wan said, revving his speeder. “It seems our spy has informed them of our mission.”

“Great,” Anakin replied. “But no one’s tried to stop us yet.” Obi-Wan nodded along, letting Anakin speak his mind. “They want us to reach the Separatist headquarters, which means this is a trap. Which is unfortunate for them!”

Obi-Wan shook his head, giving Anakin a sardonic smirk. “I suppose so, yeah?” _But if I remember correctly, Ventress tricks us somehow. Perhaps I am getting older…or perhaps memory loss is a side effect of time travel._

They pulled up to the Separatist headquarters, sliding off their speeders in sync and hands latching to their sabers. Anakin looked around, accepting that this was indeed a trap. “No guards, no barricades. You’d think the base would be more well protected.”

“I suppose,” Obi-Wan said as he pressed a palm against the stained-glass door, noting a smear of blood on the handle. “But clearly, keeping us out is not what they intend.”

He slid the doors open with the Force, letting his presence flow through the area. Anakin’s presence was like a growing star beside him, and Ventress’ steel-like Force presence pushed against his own angrily.

Anakin forced the elevator doors open, and they both stepped in as Anakin turned to Obi-Wan. “So, where are they? You’re searching the area, right?”

“Thirty-third floor,” Obi-Wan said as Anakin pressed the corresponding button. “You’re not going to double-check?”

“I trust you,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan couldn’t stop the smile that crawled across his face. “You know,” Anakin took a deep breath. “I’ve gotten into a habit of calling her before every battle.”

Obi-Wan understood what this was. This was Anakin probing him, seeing if he would respond negatively or positively. Even before, Obi-Wan would’ve supported Anakin and Padme. Just because he valued the Code didn’t mean he refused to support human emotions.

He had Satine, and Anakin had Padme. And while Obi-Wan never took his chance to spend his life with her, if Anakin wanted to, Obi-Wan would support him, as a friend. Force forbid Anakin feel _enslaved_ to the Jedi. He didn’t need another thing for Palpatine to work with.

“Why so?” Obi-Wan asked, lacing his fingers as the elevator rattled upwards.

“Well,” Anakin licked his lips nervously, taking a leap of faith. “I know every battle could be my last, and I don’t ever want to lose her. _I’d_ rather die than let her die.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, and he felt Anakin’s presence shrink in on itself. “I can’t stop you from loving someone, and I can’t stop her from loving you. As far as I’m concerned, you can go both ways, as long as your relationship doesn’t intrude on your Jedi responsibilities.”

“It won’t,” Anakin said, letting himself smile softly. “So...you approve?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Of course, Anakin. I understand how you feel, actually,” Anakin perked up at that. “Her name was--is--”

He was cut off as the elevator clunked to a stop and opened shakily. Obi-Wan looked to Anakin and mouthed ‘later’, before looking up at the blue-green glass stairs.

Ghosts danced across his vision--him, Ventress and Anakin battling across the room. Obi-Wan watched them move across, a strange smoke trailing behind them as they disappeared entirely.

_How strange._

“So this is the belly of the beast,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan turned to look at Ventress, who had come out of the shadows and slowly moved in front of them. “And who are you?”

The Dathomirian pulled her hood off, smirking wickedly. Obi-Wan kept his face neutral as he looked at her. Last he remembered, she was a sort of bounty hunter who stayed in her own lane for most part.

But here, she was still Dooku’s assassin. Strange to look at her that way. _I much preferred her bounty hunter outfit. Brought out the hatred in her eyes._

“Ventress,” Obi-Wan stated, a little bit of his old playfulness leaking into his voice. “And here I thought this mission would be unpleasant!”

Anakin shot him a glance, as if to tell him to stop flirting with the enemy. _Just you wait, Anakin. It gets better._

“The pleasure’s all mine, my dear Obi-Wan,” Ventress said in her husky voice. “I’ve missed you.” Her cloak fell to her feet, and Obi-Wan didn’t smirk this time. _It would be wrong to admit that the sentiment is returned, especially right now._

Ventress pulled her twin lightsabers off of their hip holsters, igniting the crimson blades. Obi-Wan almost sighed, remembering how he had actually used one of her sabers against Maul and Savage.

It had been difficult to use. Curved hilts weren’t textbook for a lightsaber, and were mainly used for Makashi. Obi-Wan had spent time looking into Makashi after he and Ventress escaped the brothers, if only to avoid getting impaled by his great many lightsaber-wielding enemies.

Obi-Wan ignited his own lightsaber, not eager for another duel he’d have to hold back in. Ventress had been a real adversary back then, but Obi-Wan’s starting point now was his finishing point from before.

Combined with all the physical training he’d been doing to make his body and mind catch up with each other, Obi-Wan was confident he could go all-out if he wanted to.

Which he didn’t. Anakin would definitely notice if he whipped out the more advanced Soresu moves.

Ventress leapt up the first flight of stairs, and Anakin darted after her, brows knitted together. “My loyal informant let me know you would be coming.”

“Well, then, we thank you for your hospitality,” Obi-Wan said sarcastically. “Though, some tea would’ve been nice.”

Anakin lunged into battle with Ventress, and Obi-Wan leapt behind her to trap her in on both sides. As they dueled, Obi-Wan continued to hamper his skills, leaning more towards basic Ataru and Soresu instead of the other methods he’d learned.

The duel was one of the jankier ones Obi-Wan had participated in. As they maneuvered their way down the stairs, Obi-Wan was almost wishing to fight with Dooku. Not that Ventress was even remotely bad, but Dooku’s fights had been enjoyable.

Probably because half of the time, Dooku was using them as a lesson for Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan didn’t mourn Dooku when Anakin brutally decapitated him, mostly because he wasn’t awake to see it. Dooku was a real pain in the ass, but Obi-Wan didn’t really see him as a Sith Lord anymore, so much as another one of Palpatine’s tools. Someone manipulated into doing what they thought was right.

War only works if both sides think they’re doing the right thing.

“Pay attention, Obi-Wan!” Anakin yelled as Obi-Wan leaned to avoid one of Ventress’ unpredictable jabs.

She pulled a crumpled metal wall towards Obi-Wan, but he easily slashed it in half, sending the two halves towards Ventress, pressing them in on opposite sides. It took her a second of literally being sandwiched by pieces of steel, but she managed to slip out.

Realizing that she wouldn’t come out of this uninjured, Ventress made her way back up the stairs. Obi-Wan and Anakin took the stairs two at a time to keep up with her.

When Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the library, they were nearly smacked in the face by a bunch of books. Obi-Wan managed to stop them, and Anakin sent them back her way. Caught by surprise, she crossed her arms over her face as she was pelted by the books.

“Give it up, Ventress,” Obi-Wan said firmly, lightsaber dangerously close to her throat.

“I’m all yours, Obi-Wan,” Ventress said seductively, and Anakin almost snorted. _Hope he doesn’t get the impression that_ Ventress _is the unnamed love of mine._

She then ignited her lightsabers into the ground, the unstable tiles dropping out from beneath Obi-Wan and Anakin’s feet.

As they slammed back-first onto the ground below, Obi-Wan took a moment to regather the breath that had been knocked out of him.

“Guess you could say she swept you off your feet,” Anakin wheezed, and Obi-Wan pushed himself to his feet as he smacked Anakin across the back of the head. “What? That was funny.”

“You’ve served your purpose,” Ventress said, her lips curling into a sneer. The amused look on Anakin’s face melted away immediately as he turned to a stern-faced Obi-Wan.

“We need to get back. Now,” Anakin said, a rare amount of urgency and concern in his voice.

“It’s already too late,” Ventress said, and Obi-Wan wasn’t all that impressed. He knew Rex and Cody would catch Slick, despite the man’s moniker. “So hard to know whom to trust these days, isn’t it?”

_You have no idea._

“What’s the plan, Master?” Anakin asked, turning Obi-Wan for advice for once. _Positive developments._

“Bringing us here was a mistake, _my sweet_ ,” Obi-Wan said honestly, wondering if Anakin kept count of his pet names for the assassin. “I think you might’ve overestimated your abilities. Just a tad.”

“Oh, really?” Ventress said as she took off. Anakin and Obi-Wan leapt up after her, just in time to see her breaking through the balcony window. They followed suit, and Obi-Wan saw a flicker of light from across the city.

_Hope Rex and Cody are doing alright._

Ventress hopped onto a tri-droid that was clamping to the wall, giving Obi-Wan and Anakin the premium view of her Separatist forces making their way into the city. “Come and get me, boys.”

Anakin looked a little put off by the amount of droids there were, but Obi-Wan had come out alive after worse. “You didn’t tell me you were bringing friends.”

“Poor Obi-Wan,” Ventress said, feigning some sort of sympathy. “You’ve been betrayed.” Her relaxed features contorted into more furious ones. “And now we’re going to take control of this world.”

“Humble yourself, Ventress,” Obi-Wan said as he and Anakin jumped onto the legs of the tri-droid, slicing them and knocking Ventress off-balance.

Normally Obi-Wan would’ve jumped back up to the wall and Force-pulled Ventress onto the balcony for more combat, but Past Obi-Wan wouldn’t have been thinking that far ahead.

As they toppled to the ground, Anakin and Ventress duked it out on one of the droid legs, as Obi-Wan searched for the aerial platforms that should’ve been zooming by at any second.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan yelled, leaping off the tri-droid and neatly kicking the battle droid off of it’s little scooter. As he settled onto it, he turned to see Anakin doing the same.

Together, they shot away from the Separatist base and back towards their own.

“She acted like whoever the spy is was really dangerous,” Anakin said, concerned. “Who could pose such a large threat to us and the clones?”

“One of the clones,” Obi-Wan stated, trying to act at least a little surprised. “Perhaps.”

“You sound pretty certain,” Anakin said as they veered to avoid a missile headed their way. “But why would one of the clones do that? Aren’t they supposed to be loyal to the Jedi and the Republic?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan replied as they approached the Republic base. “However, since Jango Fett died” -- _since I_ let _him die_ \-- “the DNA used for clones is stretching. I don’t know the bits and pieces of it, but clones are becoming more and more independent. Which I think is good.”

“It is, unless they turn against us,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan almost laughed. _Today is just full of irony._ “Like this clone did. If it even is a clone. It better not be one of my men.”

“We’ll see,” Obi-Wan chose his words carefully. Slick was part of the 212th Battalion, under Obi-Wan’s command. And though his defection technically wasn’t Obi-Wan’s fault, he’d probably get some glares for it later on.

Anything is better than the barrel of a gun, he supposed.

“Shit, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, pointing down at the steaming wreckage of their cavalry. “The spy blew it up.” Anakin’s face contorted into a snarl, and Obi-Wan looked at the rubble with disdain. “When I get my hands on him--”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan warned, and Anakin looked at him angrily. “Calm down, please. Your anger will do us no good. The best we can do is find out why the infiltrator wanted to go against the Republic.”

“Doesn’t justify his actions,” Anakin said, calming down slightly. “But just this once, I’ll listen to you, yeah?”

Obi-Wan nodded and smiled, glad Anakin was at least taking his thoughts and advice into consideration. That’s leagues better than what had happened last time.

As they walked through the corridors, they came upon Rex and Cody, accompanied by a handcuffed Slick. Once, again, Obi-Wan had to feign shock. “Slick? It was you?”

“He gave us a bit of a chase, sir,” Rex said, clamping down on Slick’s shoulder with a glare.

“You couldn't be a greater disappointment,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan commended Skywalker on at least keeping his voice relatively relaxed. “How could you do this to your brothers?”

Slick scoffed, and Obi-Wan cocked his head. _Anakin is so adamantly opposed to traitors, but Palpatine...it’s a testament to his manipulative skills, that he was able to not only escape Anakin, but Turn him as well…_

**_A reminder to be cautious, Kenobi._ **

_So now you’re here,_ Obi-Wan thought sardonically.

“Only a Jedi would ask that,” Slick snarled, and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to agree with him. The Jedi were ignorant, and Obi-Wan could see it now. “It’s the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved.” Obi-Wan felt Anakin’s presence flare at Slick’s choice of words. “We do your bidding. We serve at your whim.”

_Not just ours, but Palpatine’s. And no matter who you serve in this war, you serve him nonetheless. An endless maze of lies and machinations._

“I just wanted something more,” Slick said, shaking his head.

“And all you had to do was put the rest of us all at risk,” Rex said, clearly annoyed. Had Rex executed Order 66? Had he gone after Ahsoka as she traveled to capture Maul?

“I...I love my brothers,” Slick said, his voice cracking a bit. “You’re too blind to see it, but I was striking a blow for all clones.”

“If you loved your brothers, you wouldn’t put them at risk,” Cody finally spoke up, his voice dripping in conviction.”

“You betrayed every one of us,” Rex spat in Slick’s ear, and Obi-Wan wanted to assure Slick for some reason. He had the right idea--the clones and Jedi were fighting a war with a cloth over their eyes.

“Take him to lockup,” Cody said to the two clone troopers who had rounded the corner.

As they guided Slick away, Obi-Wan forced himself to act more pragmatic. “Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depot?” _Already know the answer, but…_

“Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing,” Rex said, pushing his own anger into the pit of his stomach. “That seemed to be what he was going for all along.”

“We managed to save the heavy cannons, though,” Cody said, trying to put a more positive spin on the dreary situation.

“That’s good,” Kenobi said, stroking his beard in thought. “‘Cause there are about a thousand battle droids on their way here.”

“The fight goes on, gentlemen,” Anakin said, clenching his fists for just a moment. Obi-Wan watched as Anakin stalked off, hoping that he wasn’t about to sneak into lockup to beat up Slick or anything reckless.

“General,” Rex said, frowning. “How was your encounter on the enemy lines?”

“It was a trap,” Obi-Wan said, taking off his pauldrons and wrist bracers. “However, both Anakin and I are alive and well. As you saw. No missing limbs, it seems.”

“Clearly,” Cody said with a grim smile. “It’s unnerving that one of our own can turn on us so easily. It’s a good thing Rex and I aren’t going anywhere. You and General Skywalker are the best leaders we could’ve asked for.”

Obi-Wan was silent for a moment, his vision going a little glossy. “Glad you think so, Cody, Rex. I--I couldn’t have asked for better men.”

Turning around and heading off after Anakin he wiped a tear from his face and took a deep breath. _Sidious, you are one cruel man. And you will pay for what you’ve done--and what you’re going to you._

**_Your Empire will fall before it can rise._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not 100% sure if I'm able to write a character with PTSD. I can manage most other disorders, but PTSD is a difficult one for me. Son't don't hesitate to tell me if I'm doing something wrong.
> 
> On a lighter note, Anakin had _no right_ being as hot as he was in Clone Wars. How come I only noticed now?
> 
> Next Chapter: Ahsoka comes into play, and Obi-Wan runs through what we know as the Clone Wars movie, but with more Obi-Wan.


	3. Questions For The Readers

**Hello! Author here!**

**I wanted to thank you all for the overwhelming support the first and second chapters received. I wasn't expecting it to get so much love! :D**

**I've got a couple questions for you guys, more along the lines of my writing in the future. I've got two different endings to work the story around, but I'll let you choose which one you want. Reading these won't spoil the book, I promise.**

**Ending One: Things get wrapped up very neatly, and this becomes is a one-book fanfiction.**

**Ending Two: I leave it more open-ended and can create a second book with softer, more familial undertones. It will still include an action-packed plot, though.**

**That's question one. Question two: OCs. In order to further the plot and let things make sense, I've implemented three crucial characters of mine into the story. The real question is whether or not you'd want me to delve into their actual backstories, like giving them one or two-chapter arcs to flesh them out. Again, not necessary for the main plotline, so don't worry about it.**

**Third and Final Question: Which hero-villain dynamics would you prefer? Our two main antagonists are, of course, Palpatine/Sidious and Dooku. But I can center the story around a certain one if you prefer, or I can do both!**

**Thank you for reading, once again!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact...none of my chapters are edited. :(( So thank you for pointing out grammatical errors and such. :)


	4. Unintentional War Crimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Ahsoka finally [re]unite and take down the Christophsis energy shield. Obi-Wan makes small talk with Hutts and wishes he hadn't even started gambling with that moronic Quarren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached 66 pages in the Google Docs I use for this, and I became compelled to rewatch Season 7 of Clone Wars. Tears drip onto my keyboard as I write this.
> 
> Anyways, I love youngling jokes.

_**Capturing an entire planet hadn’t been easy, even with Obi-Wan’s advanced military skills.** _

And of course, the battle still hadn’t been won, thanks to Ventress and the Separatist’s endless persistence. After Slick had blown the weapons depot to the high heavens, Anakin’s men had spent most of this morning salvaging whatever they could find.

Unfortunately, they hadn’t found much at all. Obi-Wan knew he probably could’ve stopped it, and he’d have to deal with the guilt of the resulting losses at some point. But the time _wasn’t_ now. 

He couldn’t put his head in his hands on the battlefield, especially when the droids were launching their third attack of the day. _Curse Christophsis and their exceedingly long days._

On the bright side, Obi-Wan could sense Ahsoka’s presence on the airship above. She would be down on the planet surface by the end of this skirmish, and so their trio would finally be formed.

Obi-Wan didn’t want to focus on it, but Ahsoka’s presence was lighter as well. The war had darkened everyone, even the talented fourteen-year-old Padawan whom he was about to meet for the second time.   
_I wonder if I darkened any. Surely Anakin or one of the Council members would be able to tell right now. Hell, maybe even Sidious could tell. Would that concern him, or would it be better for him, knowing that his future apprentice’s Jedi Master was already straying from the light?_

“They’re back!” Anakin yelled, snapping Obi-Wan from his thoughts in an instant. 

Clones surged past him on both sides as Obi-Wan caught up with Anakin, who was watching the droids advancing on them. Blaster bolts in blue and red flew through the air as Obi-Wan turned to Anakin with a small frown.

“I told you this victory was too easy,” Obi-Wan said, taking his lightsaber off of his belt with a click. “It was a bad decision; sending the ship back for more supplies.”

“It wasn’t my idea,” Anakin replied with a bit of his old humor. 

Obi-Wan gave him a curt nod, turning to the clones jogging past him. “Alright men, second wave incoming.”

“Rex, you and your men follow me,” Anakin said, and the clone captain gave him a salute from behind him.

“Cody, battle positions,” Obi-Wan called to the commander, his tongue a little thick. He was working around his fear of talking freely with the clones. 

“Up to the front!” Cody roared as rows and rows of super battle droids moved in unison towards them, vibrating the ground like it was a bongo. 

The heavy cannons rained down fire from above, but it wasn’t making any significant dent in Ventress’ forces. Speaking of Ventress, she probably wouldn’t be here for much longer.

_Jabba’s son is soon to be kidnapped, if I recall correctly._

A line of clones had taken cover behind Obi-Wan, and he drew his lightsaber to deflect blaster bolts. He felt the heat of blaster bolts flying around from behind and in front of him.

As the battle continued on, Kenobi slowly began to relax into the battle. Something that would be considered questionable before the war, but Obi-Wan was the future in the past. 

Obi-Wan kept a careful eye on the giant rotating tri-droid as Cody slid up next to him from behind the rubble of a glassy building. 

“Skywalker should’ve attacked by now!” Cody hollered, reloading his blaster rifle with a trained sort of swiftness. Obi-Wan felt his back stiffen as he looked at the man, before forcing himself to relax and give his commander a reassuring smile.

“Don’t worry!” He mustered out, taking a couple steps away from Cody. “He knows the plan!”

Cody was too focused on the battle to realize Obi-Wan was distancing himself from him. Obi-Wan took a deep breath as he watched Anakin and the Torrent company land on one of the tri-droids and wreaking havoc from behind Separatist lines.

“Come on, then!” Obi-Wan said, pointing his lightsaber at the approaching droids, and the clones let out a litany of battle cries as they rushed forwards.

Obi-Wan watched a few of them fall to the ground, dead, before beginning his own attack on the droids. _I’m sorry you had to die._

Obi-Wan Force-pushed a row of droids into each other, slashing through the ones closest to him with professional lightsaber twirls. _Hamper yourself, Kenobi! You know how this works._  
“Right,” Obi-Wan muttered to himself, discontinuing the advanced Soresu moves and resuming his lower form of combat.

Anakin was destroying the tri-droids from above as Obi-Wan took point below, with the ion cannons at the back of the Republic forces sending volley after volley of attacks. Obi-Wan had to stop himself from flinching every time.

_They aren’t going to attack you unless Sidious issues the order. Which he hasn’t. He wouldn’t. Not when Anakin is still so firmly rooted in the Light._

That calmed Obi-Wan down just a little bit, allowing him to slash through a few super battle droids with relative ease. He looked up at Anakin, who had just finished taking down the giant droids, staring out into the distance with a smile.

The clones continued to move forwards, and Anakin made his way over to Obi-Wan as the Jedi Master looked at the sunset. It would’ve been rather pretty if it wasn’t tarnished by the smoke and fire and death everywhere else.

“We’re gonna need reinforcements,” Anakin said from beside him, and Obi-Wan nodded tersely.

“We haven’t been able to get through to the Admiral,” Obi-Wan explained in a calm tone of voice. He knew what was coming next...the dreaded deflector shield, followed by Obi-Wan’s eventual negotiation with their General.

He couldn’t remember the General’s name, though. He seemed too small of a figure to be remembered in Obi-Wan’s mind, but he wished he had known it now. Might’ve caused the general a bit of shock.

And speaking of shock, all the clones skidded to a stop as the droid army turned on their heels and retreated. 

“They’re pulling back!” Anakin said in a grateful tone of voice. “But didn’t they...didn’t they have the advantage?”

A Republic supply ship flew overhead, and Obi-Wan’s face split into the widest grin he’d had in a while. _Ahsoka._ “Looks like help has arrived!”

“Right,” Anakin said with a frown. He could sense the earthy Force presence inside the ship as they walked towards it, Artoo warbling at their feet. “Who’s in the ship.”

“Looks like our cruiser has arrived,” Obi-Wan said, ignoring Anakin’s question with a smirk. 

“Which means we’ll be able to get our reinforcements,” Anakin said with a grin. 

“Our problems are solved,” Obi-Wan said coolly. _And by our, I mean_ your _. My problems are in more of the long run._ “Fresh troops, new supplies, and perhaps they brought _my_ new Padawan with them.”

“You really think it’s a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all of this?” Anakin asked with an amused smile. “I thought you knew better!”

“I talked to Master Yoda about it,” Obi-Wan said with a grin. “You should put in a request for one. You’d make a good teacher.” _Well, I put in the request for_ you, _but Yoda won’t say anything about that._

“No, thanks,” Anakin said. “I’d probably kill them.”

Obi-Wan choked, before regathering his senses. “Anakin, teaching is a privilege. And it’s part of the Jedi’s responsibility to train the next generation.” _We really failed at that last time.  
I failed._

“A Padawan would just slow me down,” Anakin said confidently, and Obi-Wan shook his head. _In a couple years, you wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without her._

The ship’s entry hatch hissed open, and Ahsoka walked out. Her gait was confident, but her eyes were full of worry. Obi-Wan knew she was one of the youngest Padawans out there. 

Anakin had been the same. Obi-Wan had been...late. 

“And who are you supposed to be?” Anakin asked in a somewhat confused tone. Artoo chirped in agreement.

“I’m Ahsoka,” Ahsoka said, and Obi-Wan covered his grin with a gloved hand. “Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell the both of you that you must head back to the Jedi Temple immediately. There’s an emergency.” 

_Jabba’s son, right?_ Obi-Wan visibly stiffened. _Palpatine and Dooku are on this one. That’s a little...bad._

“If you haven’t noticed,” Anakin gestured around at the destruction across the planet, “we’re in a bit of an emergency here.”

“Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable,” Obi-Wan said, knowing this is exactly what he had said last time. He wouldn’t forget the first time Ahsoka came into Anakin’s life. “We’ve been calling for help.”

“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you,” Ahsoka said, looking at Obi-Wan with a strange curiosity, “so he sent me to deliver the message.”

Anakin huffed in indignance, throwing his hands in the air. “Oh, great. They don’t even know we’re in trouble.”

“Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off,” Ahsoka suggested, and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, knowing that it would work. Anakin agreed, although reluctantly.  
The three of them headed towards the main comms system, and Ahsoka quickly set up the communications system, much to Anakin’s surprise. Obi-Wan gave him a dry sort of look, bemusement rippling through their Force bond. _What, you didn’t expect someone else to have tech skills? Come on, Anakin._

Within moments, a clone officer was looking at them. “General Kenobi, General Skywalker, Padawan Tano. What can I do for you?”

“Please try to relay this signal to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant,” Obi-Wan said politely, watching the comlink glitch out with explosions. 

“We’re currently being attacked by Separatist gunships, but I’ll try to relay the signal,” the clone said curtly. “Stand by.”

A few seconds of awkward silence later, Yoda’s tiny frame popped up on the circular table. “Master Kenobi! Glad Ahsoka found you, I am.”

_The feeling is mutual._ “Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan said firmly, “we are trapped here and _vastly_ outnumbered.” Obi-Wan looked out across the sunrise. “We are in no position to _go_ anywhere or _do_ anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed.”

Something about Obi-Wan’s tone made Ahsoka raise an eyebrow, as if to ask, _How is he being so blunt with the Grandmaster?_

“Send reinforcements to you, we will,” Yoda said, brushing away the slight coldness in Obi-Wan’s tone. He meant no disrespect to Yoda, but the old troll had to know that they were in trouble. 

As Yoda tried to talk again, the signal began to fizzle out, and Obi-Wan sighed. He shouldn’t have mouthed off to him. Maybe he could’ve gotten more conversation with the Jedi Master, whom he hadn’t seen since Geonosis.

Obi-Wan clenched the rim of the table as the clone officer from before popped back up. “We’ve lost the transmission, sir.”

_That is pretty obvious._

“We have to leave orbit now,” another clone officer said as he came into view, brows knit tight in concern. “More enemy ships have just arrived.” _Of course they have…_ “We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.”

Anakin stared at the comm center as the clone’s blue body fizzled out of existence. “Well, I guess we’ll have to hold out for a little longer.”

The three Jedi exchanged glances, and Obi-Wan resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Going through it all a second time was as boring as it was stressful. However, he had more important things to consider, like the Togruta Padawan across the circular table.

“My apologies, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan said, using a sort of casual tone that he probably shouldn’t have, given he hardly knew Ahsoka at the moment. “Young one. It’s time for a proper introduction.”

“I’m the new Padawan Learner,” Ahsoka said, looking up at Obi-Wan with large blue eyes. “I’m Ahsoka Tano, but I think you already knew that, huh?”

“Huh,” Anakin said, giving Obi-Wan a puzzled look. Obi-Wan didn’t even flinch. It would be easy enough to say that he heard her name over a conversation with any Jedi Master.

“Well, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new master,” Obi-Wan said, holding out a hand as the fourteen-year-old raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m at your service, Master Kenobi, but I’m afraid I’ve actually been assigned to Master Skywalker,” Ahsoka said, pointing over at a shell-shocked Anakin. Obi-Wan puckered his lips to stifle a laugh as Anakin almost looked offended.

“What?” Anakin put his hands up like Ahsoka was pointing a blaster at him instead of a finger. “No, no, no! There must be some mistake. He’s the one who wanted the Padawan.”

“No, Master Yoda was very specific,” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms and scowling at Anakin as he scowled at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan forced his face into a confused one, though he was tempted to let out a giggle. “I’m assigned to Anakin Skywalker, and he is to oversee my Jedi training.”

Obi-Wan smirked over at Anakin, who huffed. He knew better than to continue complaining in such a tight situation. “But that doesn’t make any sense.”

“We’ll sort it out later,” Obi-Wan said, urging Anakin to relax.. “It won’t be long before those droids find a way past our cannons.”

“I’ll check on Rex in the lookout post,” Anakin muttered, turning away.

Obi-Wan put a gentle hand on Ahsoka’s back. “You best take her with you.”

Anakin didn’t reply, but Ahsoka followed anyway. Obi-Wan watched them as they strolled off, Anakin keeping his pace just a little faster than he thought Ahsoka could handle, and the Padawan immediately keeping pace. Anakin gave her a surprised look, and Ahsoka smirked.

Checking his chrono, Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. If he remembered correctly, Jabba’s son was now in the custody of Ventress and the Sith. At an abandoned monastery of sorts...right.

He looked out onto the horizon to see a small red dot rapidly expanding. Obi-Wan let out a soft groan. “Kark.” 

Far be it from him to curse regularly, but the Separatists’ energy shield had been the source of a lot of casualties. Obi-Wan wondered if he could expedite its destruction, maybe save some lives. Palpatine wouldn’t notice, would he?

_Assume he would,_ the logical part of Obi-Wan said, but his slightly smaller emotional part of him strongly disagreed. And Obi-Wan agreed with his emotions, just this once. He could save lives if he could do anything to speed up the process.

With that, Obi-Wan flicked off his chrono and made his way up to the map plastent. 

...

“The shield generator is somewhere in this area,” Obi-Wan said, pointing towards the center of the city diagram, where he _knew_ for a _fact_ that the shield generator was waiting. “They’re slowly increasing the diameter, and keeping it just ahead of their troops.”

“Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that,” Rex murmured, and Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, arms crossed over his chest with the gauntlets jabbing into his wrists. 

“As they get closer, we can try and draw them into buildings,” Obi-Wan said, giving his beard a contemplative stroke. “But the best idea would be to--”

“Why don’t we just take the shield out?” Ahsoka blurted out, her face flushing a deep orange as Obi-Wan gave her a reproachful glance. “Sorry, Master Kenobi.”

“Easier said than done,” Rex muttered, but Obi-Wan knew it would work if he didn’t change anything too major.

“I think it’s possible,” Obi-Wan said, and Anakin looked surprised again. _Was I really that strict last time? Surely not._ “I suggest you and Ahs--your Padawan tiptoe through enemy lines to solve this problem. And I suggest you do it quickly.”

“Can do, Master Kenobi!” Ahsoka nodded proudly, glad her idea got somewhere. 

“I’ll decide what we do,” Anakin retorted with a frown.

“If Rex and I can engage them here,” Obi-Wan pointed in between two holographic buildings, “you two will have a chance to get through their lines undetected here.” Obi-Wan pointed to another location east of Rex’s attack point.

“You sound pretty sure about that,” Anakin said, and Obi-Wan could only nod as he thought long and hard about it. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to try and expedite things so quickly. If he rushed them, Ahsoka could die, or Anakin could die. He wanted neither. 

“They won’t have much time,” Rex said, stooping over the holomap. “The droids severely outnumber us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons. They’ll march forward under the protection of their heavy cannons until they’re right on top of our cannons, and then they’ll blow us to shit.”

“Language, Rex,” Obi-Wan said carefully, and Ahsoka rolled her eyes. _Oh, I remember. She doesn’t like being treated like a kid. My mistake._

“We’ll figure out a way,” Ahsoka said, recovering quickly. “Come on, Master, let’s go!”

“If we survive this, _Snips_ ,” Anakin said as he stalked after the power-walking Togruta, “we’re going to have a talk.” Obi-Wan smiled as they disappeared off into the distance again. _Snips and Skyguy._

“They make quite the pair, don’t they, sir?” Rex said as he reviewed the battle plans. “You think they have a chance?”

“I have no doubt,” Obi-Wan said with a soft smile as the sun began to set again. “But if they don’t, there’s no escape for any of us. Which would be a real shame, yes, Rex?”

He looked over at the clone, and for once, he didn’t feel terrified. Now, he wasn’t aware of what had happened to Ahsoka during Order 66, but the Force was telling him that Rex hadn’t killed her. 

_Oh, I could hug you right now,_ Obi-Wan thought as he watched the scarlet energy shield expanding in the distance.

...

Watching the ion cannon bolts hit the shield was like drops of water falling into a pond. The bolts were just absorbed into the red mass, and Obi-Wan watched on with macrobinoculars.

“It’s no use, sir!” Rex said after nearly exhausting the flammable gas supply. “Even at full power, the cannon doesn’t affect it!”

“Alright, Rex,” Obi-Wan said, lowering his macros and turning to the clone captain. “It was worth a try. Tell the men to fall back!”

Rex made a hand signal to the remaining clones, and they immediately abandoned the heavy cannons and made for the adjacent buildings. They had decided to go with Obi-Wan’s backup plan of leading the droids into the surrounding glass towers.

Obi-Wan watched as a small box waddled its way into the energy shield, and smiled as Anakin’s boot poked out for a moment. 

Pulling his lightsaber off of its clip, Obi-Wan followed Rex up the stairs of a half-collapsed skyscraper. 

After a few moments, Obi-Wan and Rex were pressed up against the cracked wall of the building, and there was the soft sparking sensation of being passed over by an energy shield.

“We’re inside the shield,” Obi-Wan said to Rex, as if it weren’t obvious just by looking at the red dome over them. “Just stay away from those tanks.”

Igniting his lightsaber, Obi-Wan peeked over his cover to make a quick assessment of the Separatist wave. Without a moment’s hesitation, he took a running leap off of the building, impaling into a super battle droid.

Grapple hooks landed on either side of him as the droids around him cried out in surprise. “A Jedi?” “What’s a Jedi doing here?” “Retreat?” “No, you buckethead! Shoot him!”

Obi-Wan wasted no time slicing through several battle droids before they decided to return fire. Clones flew through the air on ziplines, dropping and rolling on the ground.

Kenobi delivered a fatal tornado kick to a droid’s head, sending it flying off of its neck and into a pile of rubble. _Control yourself, Kenobi._

He jumped into the air and cleaved the arms right off of a super battle droid that seemed to be _throttling_ a clone trooper. As the soldier stumbled backwards, Obi-Wan Force-pushed the un-armed droid into one of its brethren before rolling into the smoke.

A blaster bolt whizzed right past his face, and Rex ran up from behind him, a few clones tailing behind. “There you are, General! They wiped out most of my unit, and they’re right behind us. We had to pull out.”

“No problem,” Kenobi said, leaning back as an explosion rattled the ground. He and Rex ducked behind a control panel for cover and he turned back to the clone. “The shield’s almost reached the heavy cannons.

“We’re not gonna be able to stop them, sir,” Rex said grimly, and Obi-Wan nodded. _I know._

“Move whatever’s left of your men back to the heavy cannons,” Obi-Wan said, ushering Rex away from him as a super battle droid crept up behind them. Rex let out a ‘what the hell are you doing’ as Obi-Wan leapt to his feet and stabbed the droid in the chest. “That is an order, Rex!”

The clone nodded, and the rest of his men made their way through the gate entryway as Obi-Wan took down any incoming droids. He made a downwards gesture at the clones’ exit, effectively collapsing it.

He’d find another way in, but those droids weren’t getting to the heavy cannons. He didn’t need to know how that ended. 

Obi-Wan whirled around just in time to see twenty super battle droids with their blasters pointed at him. _And that’s my cue._

Flicking off his lightsaber, Obi-Wan lifted his hands and smirked knowingly. A heavy tank shadowed the super battle droid legion, before stopping. Its turret hatch popped open, and a Kerkoidan jumped out.

_General Whorm Loathsom. What a name,_ Obi-Wan thought to himself as the Separatist General made his way over to him. _At least this is an effective stalling strategy. Yoda is coming, right?_

“You must be the infamous General Kenobi,” Loathsom said, pointing at Obi-Wan. _Not_ that _infamous, surely._

“I surrender,” Kenobi said, putting his hands behind his head as a figurative white flag. A super battle droid traipsed up to him and snatched his saber off of his hip.

“Now, Master Kenobi, order your troops to stand down,” Loathsom said, but all Obi-Wan could think about was how Anakin committed a war crime via fake surrender. 

Was this a war crime, given that Obi-Wan now knew that the truce wouldn’t last? _Hopefully not?_

Obi-Wan preferred not to dwell on it, so he pulled three rocks out of the rubble that looked like a table and chairs using the Force. “General, have a seat.”

“Have you gone mad?” Loathsom asked as he stood atop his tank.

_Probably._ “I’ve conceded the battle,” Obi-Wan explained, as if Loathsom didn’t understand the terms of surrender already. Surely Dooku had trained his officers in negotiation. Kenobi was a prominent war hero, or at least he would be?

No, Dooku probably didn’t. Obi-Wan shrugged as he thought about it. “Now, we must discuss the terms of surrender.”

Loathsom narrowed his eyes. “Don’t try any of your tricks, Jedi.”

“Surely there’s no reason we can’t be civilized about this,” Obi-Wan said, throwing his hands in the air. And if not, humor me, General. I believe you’ve won already.”

_War crime,_ a voice in his head sing-songed. _War crime._

Loathsom dropped down to the ground, a servant droid coming out of the back hatch of his tank. Obi-Wan dared not sit down yet, not out of fear, but out of proper manners for the Kerkoidian.

“It is a rare honor to get to meet one’s opponent face to face,” Obi-Wan said cordially, and Loathsom gave him a heated glare as he settled down on the crystal chair. “You’re a _legend_ throughout the Inner Core.”

“Thank you. The honor is all mine,” Loathsom muttered, and Obi-Wan took a seat opposite the Separatist. “I’m so glad you’ve decided to surrender.”

“Well, at some point, one must accept the reality of a situation,” Obi-Wan replied as he looked around at all the battle droids. If he so desired, he could probably escape right now. 

It was ironic, since he had returned to this time for the opposite reason. Obi-Wan cleared his throat to stifle a laugh, wiping some sweat off of his forehead from the tiring battle. “Might we have some refreshments?”

Loathsome nodded, flicking his wrist at his bunny droid. “You. Bring us something liquid.” _As long as it isn’t gasoline._

The servant droid saluted and began to waddle away, and Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you. This shouldn’t take long.” 

Obi-Wan felt a surge in the Force as Master Yoda came into the range of his Force sense. The Jedi Grandmaster had one more obstacle to overcome--the aerial Separatist blockade. Obi-Wan had no doubt that the old troll could figure it out, though.

He was sure Anakin and Ahsoka were already at the energy shield’s core, setting charges and dealing with minefield droids. His men thought he had been captured, and he was having tea with the enemy.

Five minutes later, the servant droid came back out of the tank with two teacups, two saucers, a bowl of sugar cubes and a kettle. Kenobi was still surprised that Separatists kept a tea set in their _tanks_. Maybe Dooku trained them to be more sophisticated than he had once thought.

Obi-Wan just said whatever came to mind for the first few minutes of their conversation. He was more focused on the tea and keeping a figurative eye on his Jedi comrades around the planet. The tea seemed to be made of a tart fruit, and Obi-Wan remembered enjoying it more the first time. He preferred black tea now.

“And of course, once you have taken custody of my troops, arrangements will need to be made for their food and shelter,” Kenobi said, stirring a sugar cube into the sour tea. “Tell me, do you have enough supplies--”

After fifteen minutes of Obi-Wan tossing empty words up into the air, Whorm noticed something was up. “Enough of this!” He said, nearly knocking his teacup off of the table. “You are stalling!”

“Nonsense, General!” Obi-Wan said easily. “There are numerous details to be discussed. Obi-Wan raised his glass to him, and the Kerkoidian promptly flipped the solid crystal table with an angry groan.

Kenobi raised his eyebrows with a neutral expression, nodding slowly. He did away with his teacup, watching the pinkish tea spilling onto the dust-covered brick ground.

“Seize him!” Loathsom growled, and Kenobi felt two droids heave him up by his armpits. “Unless you call off your troops right now, I will have no choice but to destroy you!”

“Truthfully,” Obi-Wan looked up at the red dome still hovering over them. “I thought your shield would’ve been taken out by now.” 

As if on cue, the shield began to melt away like ice on Tatooine, and Kenobi shrugged. “Oh, well.”

He flicked his hands and every droid surrounding him flew backwards into the rubble. It was something Past Obi-Wan probably wouldn’t have done, but Obi-Wan was getting a little impatient.  
Before the droids could get back up, Obi-Wan lunged for Loathsom and wrapped him in a headlock. The Kerkoidian’s head was the size of Obi-Wan’s torso, but he managed.

“Don't fire!” Loathsom cried out as the droids got to their feet. 

“Something appears to have happened to your shield, general,” Obi-Wan said proudly, keeping one arm around the Separatist General as he opened comms with Admiral Yularen.

“General Kenobi, if you can hear me, we’re through the blockade,” Yularen said curtly. “The Separatist armada is retreating into hyperspace. Your reinforcements should arrive in just a moment.”

Republic gunships soared over the gaping hole in the building Obi-Wan and Whorm were standing him, and the Separatist General let out a growl as Obi-Wan slapped some cuffs onto his wrists. “I’ll get you one day, Kenobi.”

_Lots of people have said that_ , Kenobi thought as Yoda landed a gunship in front of him, clones picking up Loathsom and dragging him back to the ship. _But none have really held up._

“Your timing is perfect, Master Yoda,” Obi-Wan said as the troll stepped up to him, gimer stick poking at the spilled tea on the floor. 

...

Anakin smiled as the gunships flew overhead. His new Padawan had nearly gotten him killed. And as much as he wanted to scold the kid, taking one look at her hunched over on a rock made him want to give her a big ol’ hug.

But he wouldn’t. Instead, he took a seat beside her, looking down at the ground like something was intensely entertaining down there. He wasn’t sure how to say what he was going to say.

Normally, he’d do the opposite of what he thought Obi-Wan would do, but the man had been different lately. Ever since the battle of Geonosis. He had half a mind to ask Dooku what he had done to make Obi-Wan so... _understanding._

Obi-Wan had yet to tell him about his own lover, and Anakin sincerely hoped that it wasn’t that wretched-looking Dathomirian, Asajj Ventress. He had enough faith that Obi-Wan wouldn’t fall for someone like _that_.

Speaking of falling for someone, how the hell did Obi-Wan figure out what he and Padme had going on? And why wasn’t he even fazed by it? Okay, to be fair, he hadn’t exactly been subtle as of late, but he expected Obi-Wan to at least scold him. But allowing him to call her prior to every battle? That sure was something.

Ahsoka let out a soft sigh, bringing Anakin back to the problem at hand. He had no idea how to handle a kid. He was pretty sure he’d accidentally kill _her_ , instead of her killing _him_. 

But that didn’t matter now. They were both alive and well for the moment.

He swallowed hard and spoke. “You’re reckless, little one.” Ahsoka’s face fell, and Anakin ignored it. She’d like what he said next. “You’d never have made it as Obi-Wan’s Padawan.” _Not the ‘old’ Obi-Wan, anyways._ “But you might make it as mine.”

Ahsoka’s face lit up like Anakin had just handed her a box of cookies and an invitation to the Jedi Advancements Trials. Anakin smiled softly at her, and she could barely conceal a toothy grin.

“Come on,” Anakin said, getting to his feet. He figured he’d done pretty well for his first Master-Padawan pep talk. 

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Ahsoka jogged after her new Master as Anakin hailed a gunship like it was a taxi. She wasn’t sure what to think of Anakin. Yoda had told him he was reckless and a little on the wild side, but he seemed very thoughtful at times.

And Anakin’s Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was a different story entirely. He seemed to fit the description well enough, but his Force presence felt weird, to Ahsoka at least. Anakin hadn’t said anything, so she wouldn’t, but it felt weathered, like it had been through something much worse than a battle or even a war.

It confused her, but it wasn’t something she needed to figure out right now. As she and Anakin walked into the gunship, Rex grinned at the both of them. 

“Nice job, General Skywalker. You, too, kid.”

Ahsoka gave him a beaming smile, and the clone’s smile widened. _He seems cool,_ Ahsoka thought. _Very badass._

The flight back to the base was short and silent, but full of smiles. Anakin was pretty happy with Ahsoka’s skillset, as opposed to what he had originally thought. He, of course, had become a Padawan at age nine due to some issues, but normally, Jedi became Padawans at fifteen.

She was a year early, which was a testament to her abilities. And he could relate to feeling ostracized from your comrades for being too skilled. He was the Chosen One, after all.

Obi-Wan smiled up at them from the ground, and Anakin turned to his clone captain. “Thanks for the ride, Rex.”

“Anytime, sir.”

Anakin and Ahsoka walked up to Obi-Wan and Yoda, who seemed to be discussing something about the earlier battle. He sincerely hoped it wasn’t anything bad about him or Ahsoka. “Master Obi-Wan. Master Yoda.”

“Trouble you have, with your new Padawan, I hear,” Yoda said, hands gripping the cap of his cane. Obi-Wan seemed to be stifling a knowing smile, something he’d been doing more and more often since Geonosis.

_Huh_. Anakin looked down at Ahsoka, who was practically begging him to say otherwise, and he shook his head. “Nope, no problems here.”

“If not ready for a Padawan, you are, then perhaps, Obi-Wan can…” Yoda began and a panicked expression crossed over Obi-Wan’s face just for an instant. 

“Okay, she’s a little rough around the edges,” Anakin admitted, trying to give Ahsoka a secretly supportive glance, “but with a great deal of training, and patience, she might amount to something!”

“Then go with you, she will, to the Teth System,” Yoda said, nodding to himself. 

“Teth? That’s Wild Space,” Anakin said, recounting his lessons as a younger Padawan. “The droid army isn’t even in that sector.”

“Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt’s son has been,” Yoda said, his ears turning yellow in the sunlight. Anakin felt no remorse for the fat brother of Gardulla the Hutt; in fact, he was a little angry that Yoda seemed concerned for that slithering slimeball. 

“You want _me_ to rescue Jabba’s son?” Anakin asked, disgust crossing over his face. 

Obi-Wan noticed Anakin’s frustration, and his cooling presence rushed around his former Padawan’s as he spoke up. “Anakin, we’ll need the Hutt’s allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku.”

Anakin understood that. He could talk war, but as he looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes, a jolt of terror shot through him. The man’s expression almost looked guilty, like he either knew about the Tuskens or Shmi’s death.

_Uh-oh._

“Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will,” Yoda said, eyes closed, deep in thought. “Find the renegades that hold Jabba’s son, your mission will be, Skywalker.”

“Come on, Master!” The unassuming Ahsoka Tano said with an excited smile. “It doesn’t sound _that_ hard. I’ll find Rex and get the troops organized.”

She shot off like a rocket, and Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan, whose expression was rather stoic for a man who probably knew that Anakin was a mass murderer. “Don’t worry, Anakin. Just…” Obi-Wan trailed off, his face getting an increasingly familiar faraway look. “Just teach her to be accepting and kind to all, and she’ll turn out fine.”

It was crystal clear that Obi-Wan had wanted to say something else, but Anakin couldn’t divine what it could be. “You know, something makes me think that this was your idea from the start.”

Obi-Wan could only give him a shrug and a smile, and Skywalker walked off to catch up with his Padawan. Kenobi turned over to Yoda. “I’m sure Anakin is ready for the responsibility.”

“Capable of teaching his apprentice, he is, mmm, yes,” Yoda said nodding firmly. “To let go of his pupil, a greater challenge that will be.”

As Obi-Wan looked at his Padawan and Grandpadawan, he was struck with a vision of Ahsoka pressing her Padawan braid into Anakin’s metal hand and walking away from the Jedi Temple for the last time.  
Staggering back, Obi-Wan managed to find his balance as Yoda gave him a concerned expression. “Alright, you are, Obi-Wan?”

“Just a little tired,” Obi-Wan said, telling a typical half-truth. Even if Yoda did figure out he was half-lying, the Grandmaster probably wouldn’t confront him on it. Yoda had more important things to handle, and Obi-Wan could skirt his attention for a few days if need be. “Now, if I’m to make a deal with Jabba the Hutt, I’d best be on my way.”

Without another word, Obi-Wan walked away from Yoda and towards his bright red starfighter. He hopped in, and Arfour gave him a whirling beep of greetings. 

Shutting the cockpit, Obi-Wan revved the engines and shot into the sky. 

So he was flying to Tatooine, the home of Jabba the Hutt, and the resting place of Shmi Skywalker. Padme had made a point to tell him everything on that final ride over to Mustafar--the Tusken Raiders, the children, Shmi, the Lars, and how she hadn’t noticed how far Anakin was falling.

He told her it was okay. He hadn’t noticed, either.

If he had been brought back only a few hours earlier, Obi-Wan would’ve flown to Tatooine and saved Shmi himself. That, in its entirety, could fundamentally change Anakin for the better.

And Obi-Wan would probably dismiss thoughts of the would-have-beens, but getting a second chance kind of changed circumstances.

On the topic of circumstances, Obi-Wan would have to see if there were any archived holojournals on time-travel. It was unlikely, but it was worth a shot. 

_**Be careful, Obi-Wan. He is watching.**_

Obi-Wan’s blood ran cold, and he had a sudden wish that humans could move their heads 360-degrees. He half-expected Palpatine to be clutching to the wing of his fighter, skin peeling back in the speed of hyperspace. 

“He’s always watching,” Obi-Wan muttered in agreement. But the voice was right. Palpatine would probably notice if Obi-Wan went searching into time-travel. The disembodied voice also seemed to be getting slightly more masculine, as opposed to its gender-neutral start.

With wide eyes, Obi-Wan realized who it sounded like.

_Qui-Gon._

...

Obi-Wan Kenobi touched down outside Jabba the Hutt’s palace, his face as slack as it had been for the past fifteen minutes. He hadn’t forgotten about Yoda’s strange delusion that Qui-Gon had been speaking with him from beyond the grave, and now he probably had to believe the old troll.

If Qui-Gon was speaking to him through the Force, Obi-Wan thought he should be overjoyed at the thought of getting to see his old Master again. And he was. Now was just...not the time.

The fighter’s cockpit opened with a hiss, and Obi-Wan slid out, pulling his cloak out of his lap and pulling it over his shoulders and head. The giant semi-circle door rumbled open as Obi-Wan stepped forwards.

A protocol droid, a Weequay, and two Nikto walked out of Jabba’s hideaway to greet Obi-Wan. Everyone but the droid was armed with a blaster, and if Obi-Wan’s instincts were correct, several grenades.

“We should not keep the wise and powerful Jabba waiting,” the translator droid said in a polite voice, as the four individuals immediately turned around and walked back towards the door.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Obi-Wan said sardonically as he trailed behind them, looking out across the endless dunes of scorching sand. He could practically hear the anguished screams of Tusken raiders in the distance. 

As he walked into the main club room, he could hear a sitar playing in the corner, only to stop suddenly as Obi-Wan came into view. He had been watched his entire way through the tunnels, and it was fortunate that Obi-Wan already knew why.

Jabba was pretty close, or had already been told, that the Jedi were holding his son hostage. While that had never been the case, Sidious had orchestrated it so it may have seemed so.

“Mighty Jabba,” Obi-Wan said, dipping his head respectfully, “one of our most powerful Jedi is on his way to rescue your son. We will not let you down.”

Jabba let out a grumble, pointing his stubby hand at Obi-Wan before letting out a string of sentences in Huttese. Obi-Wan caught the words ‘sleemo’ and ‘e chuta’, only because he was well-versed in such curses thanks to one Anakin Skywalker.

“The most gracious Jabba has one more small condition,” the translator droid said, and Obi-Wan did his best not to roll his eyes. “He demands that you bring back the piece of” --there was a censor noise-- “slime that kidnapped his little punky muffin.”

“Punky?” Obi-Wan asked, settling for a little mockery over rolling his eyes and probably getting a blaster bolt between them. 

Jabba said something else, and Obi-Wan didn’t need a translator to remember what the Hutt Clan leader had requested. He’d take the ‘scumbag’ dead or alive.

“And if you do not succeed,” the droid continued as Jabba finished his typical threats. “Count Dooku and his droid army will.”

_Well, that is very much the point now, isn’t it?_ Obi-Wan thought to himself as he gave Jabba a respectful bow.

“Of course,” Obi-Wan said in a rather colloquial tone. “Would you be so kind as to let me reconvene with my allies?”

Jabba nodded, his many chins wriggling along in agreement. Obi-Wan kept his eyes on the translator droid as he pulled out his commlink, backpedaling into one of the empty shaded booths.

Entering in Anakin’s personal com code, his former Padawan answered immediately. Obi-Wan kept his hood up for intimidation reasons, but gave Anakin a warm smile. “Alright, here’s the story. Jabba has given us one planetary rotation to get his son back to Tatooine safe and sound.”

“Won’t take us that long, Master,” Anakin said from beneath his own hood. The sight just barely gave Obi-Wan flashbacks to Mustafar, but he steeled his resolve and looked Anakin right in his bright blue eyes. _Not yellow. Not red. Blue. Control yourself._

“Well, take extreme care,” Obi-Wan said. “You have no idea--we have no idea who might be holding Jabba’s son. When I’ve finished negotiations with him, I will join you.”

“Good luck, Master,” Anakin said, before closing comms.

...

In any other situation, Obi-Wan would be well on his way off of the shebhole that was Tatooine. But he happened to know and sense that Count Dooku was coming this way, and fast.

And as much as he wanted to keep events in their proper order and reunite with Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan would take just this once to keep an eye on his Grandmaster. 

He had purchased a podracing helmet and jumpsuit, as well as an old speeder and a rusted old blaster from a run-down shop in the nearby Mos Espa. He had made a detour to look for one slave-owner Watto, but hadn’t seen the Toydarian at his shop.

As much as he detested Anakin’s former owner, he couldn’t bring himself to steal any merchandise. He just emptied the alien’s cash register and used it to purchase his other items.

_How very criminal of you, Obi-Wan,_ he scolded himself as he shot across the dunes of Tatooine, sand flying up in plumes behind him. _How very vigilante._

Obi-Wan adjusted his helmet, tightening the latch beneath his chin as he swerved to a stop in front of Jabba’s palace. He pulled a Force-suppressor pill out of his pocket, and looked at it with a hesitant expression.

According to the Nautolan he’d purchased the lone pill from, it would allow him to completely erase his Force presence while still being able to use the Force. He doubted that the latter would still apply, but he was willing enough to risk it. His experience would do him well, Force or no Force.

Arfour and his Jedi fighter were in a rented storage area on the edge of Espa. He’d sped up the negotiations with Jabba to give him time to prep for his spontaneous espionage mission.

He popped the pill into his mouth, swallowing hard as he slipped off of his speeder. His face felt tight with the oil smeared across his face. He hoped that the Bocatt blood in his hair and the contacts in his eyes would effectively disguise his appearance from just about everyone.

But Dooku was sharper at twice the age as most of Jabba’s patrons. If he looked for too long at Obi-Wan, his cover would be blown.

_It’s Rako Hardeen all over again,_ Obi-Wan thought as he pressed some credits into the Gamorrean guard’s chest, and the entry door hissed open. He heard a ship landing behind him, and chills ran up his spine as he ducked beneath the door.

He picked up the pace as he ran through the entry tunnels, tossing a couple credits at anyone who raised their blaster at him. 

Slowing down, he took on a confident gait as he walked back into the main room of Jabba’s palace. He took a seat at one of the fuller booths, and gestured for the Duros male to deal him into their sabacc game. The green-skinned alien looked disgruntled, but passed him a few face-down cards, and Obi-Wan began to play.

He wasn’t surprised to realize that his connection to the Force had been cut off by the pill. If a drug like that _had_ been manufactured, Dooku and Palpatine would be high off of it.   
Dooku sauntered into the sunlit room, and Obi-Wan subtly looked up from his cards as the Sith Lord looked Jabba in the eyes, dipping his head in acknowledgement.

“O great Jabba the Hutt, I have news of your son,” Dooku said, and Obi-Wan wiped at the grease on his face as he studied his cards. He had a few credits to bet, but he could care less whether he won or not.

Dooku took his hood off, and Obi-Wan could see the man’s silver hair turning transparent in the sunlight. “I have discovered that it is the Jedi who have kidnapped your son.”

Obi-Wan almost snorted. _Another one of Palpatine’s notorious machinations, it seems._ So obviously incorrect that only Jabba the Hutt would believe something so ridiculous.

He had to commend Dooku on acting even slightly concerned, though. If he hadn’t known any better, he’d think the old Sith was actually worried for the adolescent Hutt. 

“How have you come by this information?” The translator said for a reluctant Jabba. 

Dooku furrowed his brows in false worry, and Obi-Wan let out a scoff as he placed a couple cards down. “I have my ways. But more importantly, mighty Jabba, I bring a warning. The Jedi are planning to destroy you.”

Jabba was clearly enraged, and Obi-Wan swore he heard his surname in his rant somewhere. Judging by Dooku’s raised eyebrow, Obi-Wan hadn’t misheard it. Carefully, he took off his helmet and set it in his lap. It had been pressing in on his ears.

“The most wise Jabba demands proof,” the protocol droid said, lacing its hands in front of its stomach. “He says that Obi-Wan Kenobi came by here earlier and claimed otherwise.”

“And he shall have his proof,” Dooku reassured the Hutt. “And please remember to listen to _nothing_ that Obi-Wan Kenobi says. He has a silver tongue and he speaks nothing but lies.”

_Really destroying my reputation here, Count,_ Obi-Wan thought as he placed down the rest of his cards, adding up in a perfect twenty. The Duros slammed his fists on the table, and Obi-Wan jolted, a glass of whiskey spilling over his pants. _Ah, kark._

“You cheat!” The Quarren said in a clicking sort of voice, too angry about losing his cash to pay attention to the fact that he was interrupting Jabba’s conversation. “Cheater!”

“Please,” Obi-Wan said in a tinny sort of voice, trying to imitate what he thought someone of his character would sound like. “Just-just take my money and leave, p-please.” 

Dooku was hardly interested in the interactions of lowly gamblers, and Obi-Wan let out a whistling exhale as the Quarren gathered all the credits into his bag before sprinting away.

Within seconds, the Duros had drawn a blaster and shot the Quarren in the back of the head. The aquatic alien collapsed, credits clinking as they shot out of his bag.

Obi-Wan fitted his helmet back over his head as Jabba turned back to Dooku, speaking in Huttese to Obi-Wan--or the podracer he was supposed to be.

“He says to take your credits,” the translator said as two Gamorreans restrained a failing Duros. “They are rightfully yours.”

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan said hastily, scraping whatever credits he could into his utility belt pockets. He should’ve expected those sleemos to react angrily to losing, but he _hadn’t_ expected Dooku not to say anything.

That Force pill was working a little better than he had expected.

Getting to his feet and wringing out the whiskey stain in his pants, Obi-Wan gave Jabba and Dooku a deep and terrified sort of bow before reorganizing the sabacc cards and sitting back down in the booth.

Running out would be a bad idea, because Dooku still had something he needed to do. Obi-Wan was fairly sure of it.

He began to count his credits absentmindedly as Dooku strolled into one of the alcoves beside Kenobi’s booth, opening comms with Ventress. He couldn’t ask for a better opportunity to possibly sabotage the Sith’s plans.

“My Lord,” Ventress’ raspy voice was faint through the wall. Obi-Wan kept his helmet on but strained his ears, leaning back on the wall to hear it better. “I have the recording you requested.”

_So that’s how he convinced Jabba. They doctored a video feed of...Anakin and Ahsoka, I’d wager,_ Kenobi mused, organizing his credits into neat stacks as he continued to eavesdrop.

“Transmit it at once,” Dooku said firmly. “Your new objective is to recover the Hutt.”

“And deliver him to Jabba unharmed?” Ventress asked, surprised that Dooku would ask something like that.

“Precisely,” Dooku hissed, and Obi-Wan bit his lip at the conviction in the man’s voice. “Do not fail me.”

That type of anger was clearly reserved for apprentices, which was the biggest thing about the Sith that Obi-Wan disagreed with. The ‘feel your emotions’ schtick was fine, but the corruption, receding hairline, and the ‘student kills master’ cycle were all kind of bad.

Why Dooku didn’t speak so angrily to Anakin or any of those ‘Republic dogs’, Obi-Wan couldn’t fathom. 

There was a soft click as the comms turned off, and Obi-Wan looked at the Quarren’s corpse on the ground. He knew he should probably fly over to Anakin and Ahsoka now, but he figured he still had some time. Anakin had found a few secret hyperspace lanes that only Obi-Wan knew about at the moment, so he could stay for about another hour and still arrive earlier than expected.

“Listening in, are you?” Dooku asked from the other side of the wall, and Obi-Wan’s back straightened. _Kark, kark, kark! Surely I wasn’t being too obvious...right?_

“Just-just curious,” Obi-Wan said in his frail sort of voice. If Dooku made any moves for his lightsaber or to round the corner on him, Obi-Wan would not hesitate to bolt. Sure, he had his lightsaber hidden within his leather jacket, but it sure would be awkward to ignite it here and now.

He’d only be proving Jabba’s point. 

Obi-Wan scooted to the other side of the booth just in case Dooku wanted to impale him through the wall. “I’m sorry, sir. I--Old habits die hard, I guess.”

Dooku’s hand went for his hip, and Kenobi got to his feet, feeling the notion in the Force. _No, wait!_

The pill was wearing off. In a matter of minutes, Obi-Wan’s Force presence would be splayed out in front of Dooku, and that would bring up questions. 

“I won’t bother you again, cousin,” Obi-Wan said quickly, pocketing his credits and making a run for the back door, feeling something tug back on him as shot away from the booth.

Dooku’s hand moved away from his curved saber as he listened to the man go, the thick smell of whiskey disappearing as well. He was unconcerned that this particular individual with a stutter and a penchant for eavesdropping would be the downfall of this particular plan, and he doubted that the man even knew who he was.

But just in case, Dooku walked into the booth and picked up a tattered piece of tunic. He folded it neatly into his pocket--he’d find a use for it later.

_**Everything was going exactly as planned.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin, start panakin. 
> 
> I just started up school again, and it's nothing if not _grueling_. Sorry this update was late, but I found it hard to write for some reason. I hope it isn't as hard to read as he was to draft and export.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to comment if you enjoyed. :D
> 
> Next Up: Obi-Wan has another duel with Ventress, and it doesn't go quite as planned. Behind the scenes, something strange and unlikely begins to unfold.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: Obi-Wan wages his 'first' battle with the Separatist Alliance, while Anakin ponders on his Master's sudden change of attitude. Ahsoka comes into play and finds herself very confused by the revered Obi-Wan Kenobi, the perfect Jedi with an apparent disregard for the Code she'd been raised to obey.


End file.
